


jar of hearts

by kiramccalled



Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2018-12-08 02:24:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 37,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11636985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiramccalled/pseuds/kiramccalled
Summary: a collection of harry/evie oneshots based on a number of requested prompts.oneshot #13: it was their only means of escape.





	1. green-eyed monster

**Author's Note:**

> i figured i'd just make a collection to dump all my tumblr prompt fills instead of publishing oneshots one by one.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **rating:** pg-13  
>  **wordcount:** ~2000  
>  **for:** the anon who requested it.  
>  **prompt:** jealous!harry + flirting!jay/evie
> 
>  **a/n:** thank you to the anon who requested this. i had way too much fun with it.

The signs were all there.

The subtle lowered pitch of his voice. The lingering touches that were far too frequent to be considered friendly. The little raise of his eyebrow as he flashed her that infuriating little smirk. And not to mention, the ever present cocky attitude that made him wonder how anyone found that the least bit charming.

Jay was flirting.

While Harry normally didn’t give a rat’s arse as to whatever poor soul the boy had found himself preying on, this was certainly going to be the only exception. If it hadn’t been for the sight of those familiar blue locks, and the sound of her melodious laughter, Harry wouldn’t have given a second look as to whichever bimbo was hanging off the thief’s arm. But just one glance, and one sound had him pausing as he stared at the sight before him in shock and unbridled anger.

Not only was Jay flirting, but he was flirting with Evie nonetheless. _His_ Princess.

The pirate felt himself shake in anger as his hands curled into fists, knuckles growing white at the sudden pressure. He let out a low growl as he continued observing them from afar, those around him suddenly fearful of his current state of rage. Even without his hook, the boy was still someone to be feared and was not to be taken lightly, especially when angered.

His eyes followed them as they walked across the courtyard, seemingly oblivious to his pointed glares. Even though Jay was not touching her in anyway, he could see they were still standing too close together for comfort. The male’s eyes seemed to be solely focused on her as he spoke, Evie letting out a small giggle at something he said.

Harry could feel yet another primal growl ready to release itself, only to be interrupted by one intrigued Gil.

“What’s wrong with you? You seem grouchier than usual,” he observed, obliviously stepping right in front of his irate friend, blocking his view. Harry didn’t know whether to be annoyed or relieved as he glared at him, not having the patience to deal with the likes of Gil right now.

“Shut up Gil. It’s none of yer business,” he snapped, eyes drifting behind him to check if they hadn’t left. Fortunately they were still there, but unfortunately Jay, that damned bastard, was still unashamedly flirting with her.

Gil, despite his inability to read social cues sometimes, was actually quite observant. Harry hadn’t been as subtle as he had thought, and he knew instantly that whatever he was staring at behind him was the source of all his anger. He turned around, eyes scanning the area for what could possibly be angering him before honing in on a particular couple in the distance. _Oh._

His eyes flashed as he turned to look back at Harry, strangely triumphant. “Ohhh, I get it now.”

Harry, who had been distracted, finally diverted his attention back to Gil, who was looking at him like the cat that ate the canary. “Get what?”

“You’re jealous.”

His eyes narrowed at the accusation. “Excuse me? What sorta bullshit are ya spewing now Gil?

Gil only grinned, not minding the profanity that had escaped his mouth. “That’s why you’re growling so much, and why you have that look on your face when you want to kill someone. No wonder you’ve been angry this past week. You’re jealous of Jay and Evie!”

Harry’s pupils dilated at the male’s loud declaration, frantically looking around to see if anyone had heard anything, because if they had he’d hook them in a second, before grabbing him roughly by the collar. He glowered at him, and if he had had his hook, would’ve strung him by the neck when he had the chance. “Shut it! The whole world doesn’t need to know.”

Gil’s eyes widened in surprise. “So you’re not denying it.”

Unable to take the smug look on the bastards face any longer, Harry let him go, roughly shoving him to the ground. “Either ye shut up and let it go, or ye can keep talking and I’ll hook ya.”

He raised a brow. “They confiscated your hook.”

Harry took a step forward, expression murderous as his lips curved into a dangerous grin, one that spoke of cold bloodshed. “Who says I only had one hook?”

The boy paled, words dying on his lips before he reluctantly nodded. He lifted his fingers to the sides of his lips, proceeding to zip them up and throwing the imaginary keys away. Harry only nodded in satisfaction.

“Good. Now if ye mention this to anyone, I’ll hook ye for real.”

Gil gulped. He didn’t doubt that.

* * *

“So? What’d he do?”

He shook his head vehemently. “I’m not supposed to say.”

She bristled, clearly unimpressed by his answer, or lack thereof. “And why not?”

The male thought back to the earlier threat with a wince, hand coming to his throat as he imagined all the ways he would be brutally murdered if he had let something slip. “He said he’ll hook me. For real this time.”

She rolled her eyes with a huff. So dramatic, she thought.

“Fine. If he wants to play it that way, we’ll play.”

Gil almost shuddered at the devious look on her face. It spoke of payback, best served cold and in hypothermic temperatures. Her mother had truly taught her well.

* * *

“Lay it on thick okay? I don’t care what you do, just pull out all the stops,” she demanded, looking him straight in the eye.

Jay raised a brow in skepticism. “Are you sure about this?”

Evie nodded, eyes flashing in determination. Sometimes desperate times had called for desperate measures, and it was time her mother’s teachings were put to a test. “Positive.”

He held her gaze for a little while longer, and seeing that she wasn’t letting up anytime soon, let out a resigned sigh. Jay’s eyes did a quick sweep of the area before proceeding to wrap an arm around her waist. While this was most certainly awkward for the both of them, it had to be done.

Evie shuffled closer to him, letting herself relax into his hold. While Jay was definitely better built than Harry, and had larger muscles, she had still preferred the firm yet warm grip of the pirate’s by a long shot. Not to mention that she missed the scent of the crisp sea air he brought with him, now submerged by the woodsy aftershave of Jay. As she let him guide her around the courtyard, her eyes darted across the fields until her target was in sight. When she finally caught sight of him, she looked up at Jay, who had also noticed.

“I really don’t know what you see in that guy,” Jay said, intentionally lowering his voice as he put on his most charming smile.

Evie held a hand to her mouth as she pretended to giggle, lightly slapping him on the chest. “You wouldn’t understand.”

Jay raised a brow, tucking a few strands of hair behind his ear. “Explain it to me then.”

She flashed him her flirtiest smile. “I know you guys still have this bitter rivalry going on, and after all this time are still not on the best of terms, but trust me when I say he’s changed for the better.”

“He’s still a major douchebag, you know that right?”

She shrugged, before pushing up on the balls of her feet to whisper in his ear. “I know.”

Evie pulled back, Jay looking down at her before starting to lean in, ready to give her a chaste kiss on her cheek. Yet before his lips could make contact with her skin, he felt himself being roughly pulled by the back of his collar and shoved onto the ground. He heard Evie let out a small squeak in surprise as Jay looked up, only to be met with the murderous glare of one irate Harry Hook.

“Get away from her Jay,” he spat, clenched fists at his sides.

Jay quickly glanced to the side at Evie, who seemed shocked yet pleased, before glaring up at Harry.

“And why would I want to do that?”

The pirate let out a predatory growl. “If ye want me to hook you, I suggest ye bugger off.”

He only raised a challenging brow as he lifted himself off the ground, staring at him levelly. “How are you gonna hook me without a hook? Last time I heard, your hook was collecting dust at the museum.”

The infuriating smirk on his face made Harry snap as he almost pounced forward to tackle him to the ground, only to be stopped by Evie, who had caught him by the arm. She pulled him back, forcing him to look down at her. Harry said nothing, only eyeing her with a strange look, before turning back to Jay who still had yet to wipe that smug smirk off his face.

“Ye know I’m the one datin’ her, and that the princess is off limits so get lost and find yer own!”

Jay’s eyes narrowed. “Really? If you’re dating her, then why have you been avoiding her?”

It was Harry’s turn to narrow his eyes as he cocked his head to the side. “Excuse me? Avoiding her?”

“Yeah. You—“

He was interrupted by Evie giving him a shake of the head, tightening the grip around Harry’s arm. Jay sighed, understanding what she meant as Harry let himself be dragged by Evie, strangely contemplative.

Just before they left, Evie managed to mouth a silent ‘thank you’ to Jay, who only nodded. _Oh the things he did for his friends._

* * *

“Explain Princess,” he blurted, as soon as they were alone.

Evie sighed, slightly irritated he was so forward about it. But she supposed this was the right time more than anything. “You were avoiding me,” she began, to which she received a questioning frown in response.

Harry shook his head. “No I wasn’t. _You_ were avoiding _me_.”

She glared at him. “Don’t argue with me Harry Hook. After you stormed out on me last week, I’m pretty sure it’s safe to say that _you’ve_ been avoiding me! Every time I was near you or when I tried looking for you, you turned a blind eye. You even had Gil alert you when I was near!”

Evie rarely got angry, but when she did, whoever was on the other side was in for a whole lot of trouble as a single glare would send chills up their spine. Harry had the decency to look a bit guilty at the accusation but was still in disagreement. “I only had him alert me so I knew where ye were ‘cause I’d been looking for ye! Everywhere I thought ye’d be, and ye weren’t there! I thought ye were avoiding me.”

She eyed him skeptically, but from the way his eyes looked at her so earnestly she knew he wasn’t lying. She could read him like a book, and whenever he lied he was a little more callous about it. And yet, he was still adamant in his truth.

“Fine, so we couldn't find each other,” she summed up, running a hand through her hair. “But after last week, and under the impression that you had been avoiding me, I just got so angry that—“

“Ye had to bring Jay into this and start flirtin’ with ye,” he finished, Evie wincing at his accurate guess. It certainly wasn't one of her most finest moments, despite how logical it had seemed at the time.

“It was only to get your attention, I promise. After everything that happened, and your refusal to get close to me, I got desperate.”

Harry raised an eyebrow in what almost appeared to be a flicker of amusement. “And ye decided getting me jealous would do the trick?”

Evie looked at him helplessly. “Dizzy suggested it?”

He almost snorted. “Ye got dating advice from that little runt?” he asked in disbelief, Evie scowling in offence.

“Two things Harry. One, Dizzy is not a ‘runt’, and two, it worked anyway.”

“Yer damn right it did,” he declared, pulling her into his chest. He lifted a hand beneath her chin to gently tilt her lips toward him. “At least he didn’t get to taste these lips.”

She rolled her eyes. “I prefer pirates over thieves anyway,” she replied, before closing the gap between them.


	2. the one that got away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **rating:** pg-13  
>  **word count:** ~1300  
>  **for:** the anon who requested it.  
>  **prompt:** harry seeing evie back on the isle but is heartbroken after learning about malvie.
> 
> **a/n:** so sorry if this took so long! i'm also sorry if it's not quite angsty enough ;; angst was never really my forte.

Harry Hook was never caught off guard. Rather, he was always the one who took people by surprise. Instilled into him from birth was the lesson of unpredictability and constant vigilance, his wild and off-kilter personality only stemming from what was drummed into him as a wee lad. It was how he gained his notorious ruthlessness, his infallible ambushes making it easier for him to hook enemies as he pleased.

But this, _this_ was one of only of the very few times where he really did not see it coming.

Despite his inconvenienced spot behind the wall, and the ever present darkness of the Isle dampening his immaculate vision, he had still seen the flicker of color from a mile away. With that familiar shade of midnight blue dressing her from head to toe, and the ever royal and authoritarian poise she held herself with, it wasn't hard to guess who it had been from first glance. After all, she always had a way of standing out.

So the Princess was back.

Who knows how long for, but she was back. It had been months since he had last seen her, last thought of her, but the feelings came rushing back as soon as he had taken sight of her. It reminded him exactly of what he had been missing since she left and there was no doubt that Harry wasn't going to let her go, not this time.

After having successfully kidnapped the king, throwing a trusty fish net over him and forcefully dragging him away, leaving the rest of the crew to deal with him, Harry lingered behind the walls of the former headquarters of his enemies. He knew Mal was back, had seen her at the Tremaine's shop, and was only here to send a message from Uma when he had seen them. They were talking between themselves, Carlos alarmed at the sudden disappearance of their little king.

If he hadn't been so preoccupied with her presence, perhaps he would've grinned a little, taking joy in the panic on their faces. Nothing delighted him more than seeing his enemies in pain, except she had always been the only exception. She _was_ the only exception.

When she spoke, he took this as his cue to move, letting Gil deal with the other two while he snuck around, grabbing her by the arm. He pulled her behind the walls quickly, hand reaching over to cover her mouth to prevent her from screaming.

Harry leaned down to whisper into her ear. "Did I scare ye Princess?"

He felt her stiffen in his arms, her closed eyes slowly fluttering open as he loosened his hold on her, figuring that she wouldn't run. He watched as she shifted in his arms, turning around to face him.

He was met with a glare. "Harry," she spat venomously, scowl marring her perfect little face.

He could only grin widely at her, placing a hand on his chest. "Naww, ye really wound me Princess. Is that the hello I get after so long?"

Her face darned. "As a matter of fact, you didn't even deserve that. Now let me go so I can find Ben."

Harry shook his head, eyeing her in amusement. "Ye won't find him, not when we nicked him."

Evie's eyes widened in horror. "You what?"

He nodded almost proudly. "If ye want to see him again, have Mal come to the chip shop tonight. _Alone_ ," he stressed, noting her eyes flicker with fear and something else but ignored it and continued. "Uma wants, a little visit," he finished, reaching a hand out to run his hook through her hair.

She shot out a hand, grabbing hold of his arm to stop him before roughly pushing him back. "Where did you take him?"

He ignored her, wagging a finger in her face. "Ah ah ah, tonight Princess. Alone."

Evie shook her head vehemently, hands clenching at her sides. "I'm not letting her go alone."

"Scared she'll get stabbed by a few pirates? I'm sure Mal can handle herself," he purred, taking delight in seeing her angry. If there was one think he enjoyed more than hooking people, it was ticking his little Princess off. She had a temper that all too amused him.

Her eyes narrowed. "I don't care. I'm coming with her."

The pirate only raised a brow. Never had he seen her so overprotective before. Perhaps over her book of designs if someone so much as dared touch it, but never to this extent. She looked as though she'd gladly give you a thousand poisoned apples so you could drop dead at her feet. "And where's all this sudden protectiveness coming from Princess? It doesn't look too good on ye."

Evie's nostrils flared. "She's my best friend, of course I'll be protective!"

"Ye sure it's not a little something more?" he teased offhandedly. It was only meant to be a joke but her silence had said otherwise.

"That's none of your business." She had said it so coldly that he was only briefly reminded of her ancestry.

But it had its effect as he paused, eyeing her strangely. "I was only jokin' but, are ye _serious_ Princess?"

Evie crossed her arms, raising her chin as she looked him square in the eye. "So what if I am? She treats me better than you ever did!"

Harry's eyes flicked with something close to hurt before it was gone as soon as it came. Instead he glowered heatedly at her, enraged at the accusation. "Ye don't know what yer talking about Princess. Are ye forgetting that _she_ was the one who _cursed_ you in yer tower for ten years? And not to mention, _she_ was the one who _locked_ you in Cruella's closet?"

She bristled but kept her eyes locked on him. "That was years ago, and we got over it. Besides, it was Maleficent who cursed me and mother, not Mal."

"But Mal was the reason ye got cursed in the first place! And now yer _dating_ her? Did she put ye under another spell again? Poison ye?"

Evie's eyes widened in offence, a dirty scowl forming on her face. "Mal did nothing of the sort! This was all me. She didn't do anything."

Harry could only laugh bitterly, the sound hollow in her ears. "Ye might think so now Princess, but ye'll know I'm right. In time."

"Like evil I am! You—"

He shot out a hand to grab her arm, pulling her unceremoniously to him until she landed on him squarely on the chest. Evie opened her mouth in protest, ready to scream at him once more when he leaned down, pulling her into a kiss that was all but gentle. It was rough and wild, Harry pouring into the kiss all the months of pent up frustration and anger, longing and a little something else, as Evie stood there, almost unresponsive before finally giving in to the heated passion. It was only when he felt her respond that he abruptly pulled himself away, taking a step back as he looked at her with his darkened eyes.

"Tell me ye didn't miss tha' Princess."

Evie said nothing as she stared at him.

Harry's lips curved into a grin despite himself. "Tell Mal that she better try harder if she wants to keep ye." He ran his hook through her hair once more, Evie saying nothing as she let him. He eyed her almost wistfully before pulling away with a shake of his head. "Ye still want me Princess, and I still want ye too. If ye've had enough of her, ye'll know where to find me. Until then."

He spun on his heel, jacket swishing behind him as he forced himself to keep his eyes forward, unwilling to look back lest he did something else he would regret. Mal might have her now, but she would come back to him. Eventually.


	3. make the switch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **rating:** pg-13  
>  **word count:** ~2300  
>  **for:** the anon who requested it.  
>  **prompt:** harry makes uma trade ben for evie. 
> 
> **a/n:** sorry this took so long! hope you enjoy.

Uma crossed her arms, eyeing the pirate unimpressed.

But Harry ignored her stare, looking equally unrelenting as she spoke. "And why would I do something like that?"

He knew she thought he was joking, but he wasn’t. Far from it in fact. And as his lips curved into a wry grin, he knew he’d have to pull all the stops to make her change her mind. The idea itself had been outrageous from the moment it had been contrived, but he knew he couldn’t let this opportunity slip away. Not when he was so close, _she_ was so close.

“'Cause Uma, do ye really think they'd just _give_ you the wand?"

She frowned, disliking the tone in his voice. He can see her irritation with his skepticism, knows she thinks his eyes are looking at her rather condescendingly, but it had to be done.

"Why wouldn't they? I have their King, don't I?" Uma snapped rather harshly, unable to hide her irritation. This had to be one of the first times when he had openly disagreed to one of her proposals, often finding no fault with what she planned as they had always been on the same wavelength.

Harry only heaved a nonchalant shrug. "But who says they'd just give ye the wand? They'd probably have somethin' up their sleeve."

Uma bristled at the thought, hands moving down to her side to grip the handle of her blade. He knew the thought probably hadn’t crossed her mind, not when she believed she had the ultimate blackmail material. But he knew better. Knowing Mal, the girl always had something up her sleeve. She wasn’t to be trusted. "I'll just kill them if they do."

From the tone of her voice, Harry had no doubt she would. Uma had always been like that. She didn’t care about the means as long as it led to her meeting her ends. She would do everything necessary to get what she wanted, and no one could tell her otherwise. But Harry wasn’t giving up on this, not on his life. He needed to make the trade if he ever wanted to see her again.

"But Uma, think 'bout it this way. If they give ye a fake wand and they get beasty boy back, we'd be left with nothin'. But, if we got her, they'd still lose."

Uma looked contemplative, mulling over his words before slowly shaking her head.

"I don't know Harry—"

"She's the perfect person to trade with. Don't ye remember how Mal so easily replaced you with her?"

It was low blow but he needed to do what he needed to do. Her little feud with Mal was legendary, and the easiest way to get something from her was by playing it to his advantage. No matter how long it had been, Uma was still bitter over what had happened and the girl was notorious over her grudges. Harry knew his comment had worked from the way the girl stiffened, eyes flashing in anger at the thought.

_Perfect._

"Of course I remember! She acted as though I meant nothing to her, as if I was nothing but a piece of dirt she could so easily replace," she spat venomously, her grip on her blade only tightening.

Harry hid a grin. _Hook, line and sinker._

And if ye get her best friend, just imagine the look on Mal's face."

Uma almost brightened at the thought, openly indulging on the conjured look of betrayal and utter hatred that was sure to appear on Mal’s face when the time came around. It was too good of a thought not to take.

"Yes, she'll be regretting she ever crossed me."

"So? What d'ye say? The king for the princess?" He didn’t even have to ask. He knew exactly what her answer would be as she looked at him deviously, a flame ignited behind her eyes.

"The king for the princess."

* * *

Mal and the VKs were glaring at Uma with wary eyes, obviously disturbed from the smile on her face that screamed of a malicious intent. But Harry wasn’t too focused on what they thought. He had only one face in mind, Evie.

"I decided I don't want the wand.”

All six pairs of eyes widened, each sharing looks at each other in disbelief before Mal turned back to Uma with narrowed eyes.

"What?"

Uma glanced back at Harry, but he was far too preoccupied with staring rather wickedly at his pretty blue princess who stood a little ways behind Mal. She was just as beautiful as he had remembered, her hair still that same shade of midnight blue but her outfit sporting a little more red than before. Perhaps it was a homage to him, he thought with a slight grin.

She hadn’t caught his eye yet, much to his irritation, but he equally enjoyed just staring at her openly as she distracted herself with the shock of Uma’s announcement. Just a little more patience.

Uma rolled her eyes before looking away, her eyes diverting to Evie instead. She flashed Mal a rather maniacal smile, the girl shifting into a defensive stance before pointing. "Give me her instead."

Everyone turned their heads to follow the direction of Uma’s pointed finger, small gasps of shock escaping from the VKs when realization settled in. Mal whipped her head back to face Uma with unbridled anger, but Uma only grinned. 

"Evie?"

"Me?"

They both sputtered in unison, the captain nodding her head. "It's either you give me your pretty little princess or I make your king here walk the plank."

Evie was still in a state of shock, her eyes darting between Mal, Uma and Ben before reaching a pair of eyes standing to the right of her. He was staring right back at her, lips widening when they finally locked eyes. Harry watched as all the pieces started to make sense in her mind, putting two and two together before her eyes narrowed at him.

Mal began to speak. "I—"

"Just take me."

Everyone turns to Evie in shock as she held her head up high. He watched her with proud eyes, awed with the way she managed to carry herself even in spite of such hopeless situations. He had missed that about her, amongst many other things.

Mal shook her head almost immediately, walking over to her.

"But Evie—"

She silenced the girl with a small shake of the head, putting a hand out to stop the girl coming from any further. "If this is the only way to rescue Ben, then let her take me. I'll be fine Mal. Remember, I'm an Isle girl too, and my mother raised me in villainy. I can handle myself.”

"I—"

Carlos stepped forward, a hand placed on her arm. Harry’s eyes narrow at the boy, disliking the sudden physical contact. He knew they were close; unfortunately, Carlos had the title of being her first friend, but it didn’t stop the low growl that escaped his lips.

"Are you sure about this Evie?" She turned to him, giving him a small reassuring smile.

"Positive."

Mal wrapped her arms around the girl, tightly hugging her and almost afraid to let her go. "Go. But we'll come back for you. I promise."

Evie only smiled, forcing her tears back as she gave her a small nod.

"I'll hold you to it."

She walked past the VKs with such confidence, his eyes automatically trailed after her. He had to stop himself from grabbing her then and there are she stopped right in front of Uma, staring her with cold eyes. "You want me? Let Ben go and I'll come to you."

Harry bubbled with pride as Uma scoffed, sharing a look with Mal behind her before titling her head to the side with a smug smirk.

"Harry, grab her."

He was all too glad to follow as he immediately stepped forward, hand gripping her firmly around her wrist as she looked up at him in shock. He grinned down at her, unable to help himself, as her eyes stare blankly straight into his own. _Definitely more beautiful up close_.

Harry opened his mouth, ready to speak when Uma interrupted with a triumphant voice.

"On three, we make the switch."

Harry glanced behind her, seeing the VKs arrange themselves into fighting positions as they glare coldly at him. He smiled at them, giving a little bite before turning his attention back to Evie. Uma would get the trade done, and he would get his princess.

"One, two, _three_."

The look was quick but he caught it before anyone else saw, Harry finally pulling the girl away as Gil shoved Ben over to the VKs. He could hear cries in protest, and he knew Evie was tempted to turn back but he only walked faster, feeling her stumble behind him.

He could hear the scuffle still going in the background, hearing the sound of metal as Uma pulled out a sword to point at someone’s chest. Probably Jay’s.

"You promised."

* * *

Harry only had one destination in mind when he pulled her away, skillfully navigating through corridors and corridors until he reached the door right at the end of the hall. He roughly pushed the door open and walked the both of them inside, only letting her go once he closed the door behind him. 

Evie stumbled away, massaging her wrist lightly before glaring up at him.

"Why'd you take me? Let me go Harry!"

He cocked his head to his side, grinning slightly as sauntered toward her. "Naww, and I thought you were excited to see me."

Her hazel eyes narrowed in irritation. "More like disgusted. Why'd you do all this?" She motioned to her surroundings, having no doubt where they were. Hammock strung up near the window, shelves full of odd collectibles here and there, the numerous maps strewn around his floor, and not to mention the slightly opened closet door where she could clearly see some pieces of clothing peeking out. This was definitely Harry’s room.

"What makes ye think I had anythin' to do with this?" His grin turned devious, rather entertained by her infuriated state.

Evie stared at him, unimpressed. "And why else would Uma want me when she was dead set on getting the wand?"

The pirate only heaved a nonchalant shrug as he stroked the edge of his sharpened hook. "Who knows? Maybe revenge on Mal for replacing her with you."

Her eyes blazed in anger. "That's bullshit and you know it."

Harry knew she didn’t often swear, so when she did it was like music to his ears, especially when he had been the reason for her getting all riled up. One of his most favorite past times before she had left was to irritate her in as many ways as possible. He raised two hands up in surrender, eyeing her amusedly. "Ooh, feisty. That's my Princess."

"I'm not your princess. I'm not your anything Harry. You take me back now or I'll—"

He took a step forward, standing so close to her that they were almost inches away from touching. If he leaned down just a little more, he could kiss her but that would ruin all the fun if he acted too soon. _Patience._

He shot her a challenging look. “You’ll what Princess?” he asked as he lifted his hook up, lightly brushing it through her locks. It ran through very smoothly, and lightly twirled a strand around as she stared at him.

He knew she was not unaffected by his ministrations from the way she hitched her breath, something swirling beneath those hazel eyes of hers. It made him smirk inwardly. “You’ll poison me with one of yer apples? Carve out my heart? Tell me what you’ll do,” he prodded, voice lowering until it turned almost silky.

It always had that effect on her. Perhaps she didn’t realize it, but he could almost hear her heart hammering against her chest as he spoke to her. She had once said that she enjoyed it when he spoke rather lowly, having confessed it made him very sexy in her eyes. Harry watched the turmoil in her eyes, almost guessing her train of thought. It probably angered her that he still had this effect on her, even after months of separation. But it was just the same for him; she just needed to be there and she still could affect him like no one else could.

Evie straightened herself before he felt her push him slightly away, taking a step back to place some distance between the two of them. Her chest was still heaving from his close proximity, and he watched as her cool façade slipped back on.  

“You can’t keep me here forever you know. Mal, Jay, Carlos, they’ll come back for me.”

He looked at her amusedly. Her never ending faith in her friends was admirable, but they couldn’t help her now. Not this time. “Ah, but until then Princess, yer mine.”

Her features contorted into a frown. “I’m not yours! When will you stop saying that?”

“Until ye stop arguing otherwise. Face it Princess, we’re not over, we’ve _never_ been over. Even after ye went to Auradon.”

“I have a boyfriend,” she retorted, but it came out so quietly he almost didn’t hear it. Harry’s eyes flashed with a cross of jealousy and anger. Of course she would have found someone. She was Evie, the most beautiful girl on the Isle and an expert in the art of seduction. It was a no-brainer people would be attracted to her, and now that she had gone to the place where the princes of her dreams were in abundance, perhaps she had found someone after all.

But he didn’t care. She was with him now. She had even told him that she had preferred pirates a few days before it was announced she would leave for Auradon.

Harry shook his head, brushing aside all the jealousy and anger. Instead, he settled on a self-satisfied smirk, reaching out to place a hand on her cheek. “Yeah, _me_.”


	4. make the switch (ii)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **rating:** pg-13  
>  **word count:** ~4200  
>  **for:** everyone who requested it.  
>  **prompt:** the sequel of 'make the switch.' 
> 
> **a/n:** so you all asked, and here i am to give. this one is quite long, but hopefully it leaves you with a sense of satisfaction, and that it lives up as it's sequel. enjoy!

It had only been three days since she had gotten captured, but it had felt like forever. Evie didn’t ever dream that their rescue attempt would only leave her stranded back on the Isle, but it had. And to make matters worse, she was stuck with the one person she thought she’d never see again. 

They hadn’t particularly ended on good terms, yet not so bad that it was as embittered as Uma and Mal’s rivalry once Mal left for Auradon. But still, some matters had been left unspoken between the both of them, and a heavy cloud still hung where easy companionship should have. 

She had to admit however, that Harry hadn’t really changed all too much during the six months they’d been apart. He was still as wild and off-kilter as ever, his unpredictable nature still both dangerous yet infuriatingly attractive to her. Yet a detail hadn’t escaped her eye unseen, not when she noticed the new closeness that he had with Uma. There was something between them that was more than simple camaraderie, and it bugged Evie more than she should have when she noticed it the first full day she had spent back on the Isle. 

While he had always had a thirst for power and a bit of control, Harry seemed unquestioningly loyal when it came to Uma. He would follow her every word without so much as a protest, and he seemed to be the only one Uma would confide in. It unnerved her more than she liked; she really shouldn’t have been feeling like this, she had no right to. She was the one who encouraged him to move on in the first place, and one of the first words she said to him once she saw him again was that she had someone waiting for back in Auradon. And it seemed totally unfair that she was getting rather worked up over it all. 

She should be happy that he had found happiness with someone that wasn’t her, someone that was always with him on the Isle, and someone who could understand him better than she ever could. But she wasn’t. Evie wasn’t happy at all.

And she had a strong inkling why. 

It was naive of her to think that putting a little distance and a little time between them could shut down all the feelings she had for him in the past. No one could forget their first love, but she didn’t think that not forgetting would also involve not forgetting her feelings for her too. It was like no matter how far she went, and whether or not she disappeared for decades at a time, those same feelings would still erupt the moment she saw him again. It was absolutely maddening. 

But she would be lying to herself if she said that she hadn’t enjoyed the past three days, despite feeling like a lifetime had passed. Evie didn’t really expect to have so much fun, not when she was supposed to be held captive against her will. Yet being back on the Isle with him reminded her of exactly why she was initially reluctant to move in the first place. The Isle may have been decrepit and far from welcoming, but it was still home, _her_ home. And she had missed him, above all else. 

It was like the old days, before she had moved to Auradon and before things had gotten a little rotten. After Harry’s initially kidnapping of her per se, he had granted her as much freedom as she needed, refusing to treat her like a common hostage. She wasn’t his hostage, he would say to her, she was his princess, and princess weren’t locked away against their own will. He had gotten that part right, at least to some extent for she still missed Auradon, and not a day would go by when she didn’t think of the VKs. 

But it didn’t do her any good dwelling on what could happen. Rather, she spent the days re-exploring the Isle with fresh eyes and spending most of her mornings with Dizzy. But her afternoons and evenings were spent with Harry, as agreed upon, his reasoning that he wanted to ‘repair’ things and that he hated how they had left it. And being the kind of person she was, she agreed, deep down sharing the same sentiments.   

After their initial conversation, and giving her the space she needed as she tried to recollect her thoughts and reel in her anger, she had reluctantly agreed to spending the night with him under the stars. They had simply enjoyed each other’s presence, Harry being more tactful so as not to rile her up again as he stirred away from any sensitive topics, rather bringing up old memories that had made her sigh in nostalgia and slowly destroying the little wedge that had existed between the two. She didn’t realize just how much she had missed him until after that night, and she was more than glad that he was at least making an effort. Evie had torn down her walls to give him that one chance, and so far he hadn’t blown it. 

Slowly and slowly, piece by piece, that easy friendship they had once had had returned to the surface. It was truly so natural being with him, just laughing with and at him, sharing little stories as they caught each other up to speed with the missing months spent in between. It really didn’t feel like she had been captured in the first place, and while Evie still had her lingering suspicions about Uma, she never brought it up. Rather, to her surprise, the girl had been quite welcoming, well as welcoming as you could get on the Isle. She couldn’t say that she’d had the best of relationships with her prior to her moving, but Uma’s problems laid with Mal and not her, so it was a bit easier (not by much) to get her to warm up. 

However, she couldn’t deny that Uma was probably up to something, but she didn’t want to destroy what delicate friendship they had managed to build within the past few days. Perhaps, if they talked a bit longer, she could possibly talk her into coming back to Auradon with her. It was, what she suspected, one of the main reasons why she had despised Mal so much. And now that she knew, she just had to do something about it. She didn’t want to lose what she had already managed to regain. 

* * *

Harry looked strangely pensive when she found him seated by the docks, feet dangling on the edge as he fiddled with his hook. She raised a brow before she took a seat beside him, lightly nudging him in the shoulder to gain his attention. 

She didn’t say anything as she shot him a questioning glance, Harry turning to face her, expression unreadable. 

“Who is it?”

Evie rested her chin on his shoulder, as she looked at him curiously. This sort of open display of affection had always been quite natural between them, even when they were still only just friends.

“Who?”

“Yer boyfriend, who is he?” He sounded strangely serious as she removed her head, eyeing him in bemusement. 

She didn’t know why or if he wanted the actual answer, so she had tried playing it cool instead as her eyes twinkled. “I thought you said he was you.”

That familiar glint in his eye returned only just slightly. “Well if ye insist Princess, I’ll be—“ 

Evie rolled her eyes before sighing. She had wanted to avoid this, seeing as though being with him made her feel guiltier than normal as much to her shame, she hadn’t spared a single thought toward Doug. But Harry had brought it up and she decided that this was the time to be truthful, perhaps the perfect opportunity to also clear up these confusing feelings she still held for him. 

“Doug,” she finally let out, “His name is Doug.”

He raised a brow as he tested the name on his lips. “Doug, eh? Is he a prince too?”

Evie shook her head. “No, he’s not a prince.”

He cocked his head to the side in bemusement. “He’s not? I thought ye’d jump the first prince ye saw.”

She knew he was teasing but she playfully slapped him on the shoulder anyway, the pirate holding up two hands in surrender. “I’m not desperate!”

He chuckled. “Keep tellin’ herself that Princess,” he said, before sobering, “But really. Who is he?”

Evie eyed him in suspicion. “Why are you so curious?” she asked, leaning slightly into his side. 

“Just answer the question.”

She let out a sigh. “Fine, Doug is the son of Dopey, and before you say anything else he’s smart and kind and—“

She didn’t think she had ever seen anyone’s eyebrows raise up so fast as he looked at her incredulously. “Dopey? Ye mean yer telling me yer datin’ a _dwarf’s_ son?”

He looked like he was ready to laugh just as Evie slapped him harder this time. “Don’t laugh!”

Harry shook his head as he swatted her hands away. “I’m not laughing Princess. But really, ye went from a pirate to a _dwarf?_ What happened to all those princes ye kept dreamin’ about? Figured out that they really aren’t yer taste?” He said rather derisively that it made her frown in anger. 

Evie huffed, preparing to stand up. “You know what, if you’re going to be a jerk about all this then I’m going. I don’t even know why I told you this in the first place when I knew you’d say something like this.”

Before she could move however, a hand grabbed her around the wrist, tugging her back down. “No can do Princess. I still have one more question.”

She glared at him in exasperation. “What is this, twenty questions?”

He ignored her, instead staring her straight in the eye as he asked her seriously, “Does he make ye happy?”

Evie couldn’t figure out what he was hiding beneath that expression of his and it was irritating her to her core. She didn’t know where he was going with this, and was slightly afraid to find out. 

“Yes, _very,_ ” she said confidently, her tone almost warning.

“Do you love him?”

She scowled. “I thought you said only one more question.”

But Harry didn’t reply, opting to stare her into submission. It unnerved her, the way he was looking at her, and before she could get lost in those bright blue eyes of his, she shook herself out of her trance. “Fine! Yes, I do love him.”

Something flashed in his eyes but it was gone before she could make a comment. She could feel his grip on her wrist slightly tighten, but not so tight it made her uncomfortable.

“Are you in love with him?”

Evie eyed him incredulously, discomfited by the sudden question. “Why wouldn’t I be? I’m dating him aren’t I?” she burst out in anger, the pirate saying nothing as he only watched her.

Before she could reply however, his lips suddenly broke into a grin, irking her at the timing of it all. “Thanks Princess. That’s all I needed to know,” he told her before letting her wrist go, instead taking the time to head off instead. 

Evie was left glaring daggers into his back as he whistled away, still utterly confused by the entire exchange. What _was_ that?

* * *

"Did ye ever think of me?” 

Another day passed on the Isle, but Evie wasn’t really too pressed on it anymore. The conversation they had the day before still lingered, but neither wanted to bring it up again, so they had left it be. It still didn’t mean that it hadn’t kept her up the whole night, that suspicious grin on his face still haunting her. 

Evie turned to him with a small smile. “I did.”

He raised a curious brow. “When?”

She leaned back against his chest as he kept an arm loosely hung around her shoulders. “The day we got to Auradon, and the few days after that. I knew we hadn’t parted on the best terms, and I kept thinking what it would’ve been like if you had come with me or if I had stayed back here. But then a lot of things happened on Auradon like I told you, and I forced myself to leave it in the past.”

Her tone had turned apologetic at the confession, but he responded by giving her a little squeeze on the shoulder in assurance. “I wouldn’t have expected ye to have waited, ye know. I’m not that cruel.”

She glanced at him sadly. “But you probably would have waited yourself, even though now I don’t think you are.”

Harry eyed her in bemusement. “What do ye mean about that?”

She cringed, internally berating herself for the slip. She didn’t want to have to ever voice her insecurities, afraid of how he might take it, but she couldn’t deny her curiosity of his answer. “You and Uma seem to have gotten close lately and—“

He pulled away suddenly, Evie hurt at the action. She had overstepped her boundaries hadn’t she? Now it was like these few days hadn’t happened at all. “Me and Uma? What gave ye that idea?”

Evie winced at his tone. He sounded very angry, almost offended at the thought. “You may be her first mate but you two are closer than before. It’s like you're glued to the hip.”

His nostrils flared. “I’m not glued to her hip now am I?”

She shook her head. “No, but—“

“But nothing Princess. Yer still my Princess, and Uma is still my captain but nothin’ more. Ye were right, I would’ve kept waiting and that’s why I went to Uma. It was nice to have someone there with me.”

She nodded. “And that’s why I didn’t want to come between you two.”

He looked even more offended at her answer. “Yer completely missin’ the point Princess. There is no Uma and me. She’s my best friend, I’ll give ye tha’, but like I said, _we’ve_ never been done. I would never do that to ye.”

Evie lowered her head in shame, reproaching herself for jumping to conclusions. But it didn’t stop the tiny sliver of relief and hope that she felt at his answer. So they weren't a thing. That was good. 

“But seein’ yer reaction, it seems like I wasn’t the only one who thought that way.”

Her head shot up to meet his, a smirk playing on his lips as he eyed her in mischief. “What are you talking about?”

“Ye may have a boyfriend now Princess, but yer still my Princess and I’m still yer pirate. Yer little outburst the other day told me what I needed to know.”

She glared at him frostily. “And what was that?”

His smirk widened. “Yer not in love with him.”

Evie opened her mouth to retort but he shook his head. “Ye may think ye do, but yer words said everything. Ye love him, yes, and he makes ye happy, but yer not in love with him, not the way yer still in love with me.”

Her eyes flashed. “Still in love with you? I—“

Her protests were muffled when she felt a mouth press itself against hers, the words dying in her throat. Gosh, it had been so long since she had last kissed him, she thought to herself as she felt herself immediately melt against him, Harry pulling her closer and resting a hand comfortably on her waist. Her reaction was almost immediate as she snaked her hands up into his hair, holding him in place she continued to kiss him. Too long, it had been way too long. 

When they pulled apart, Harry was left with a triumphant grin on his face as Evie was left with her heart hammering, struggling to catch her breath. Breathtaking, his kisses were always so breathtaking. 

“Yer still in love with me Princess.”

She looked at him in protest. “I’m not—“

He put a finger to her lips as he shook his head. “Ye might not want to finish that sentence if ye don’t want me to kiss ye again to prove it. Just admit it Princess, ye still love me.”

Before she could reply, a group of loud voices, rather familiar voices, stole her attention as she looked away into the distance. Her hands immediately went to cover her mouth as she took in the four familiar figures that were walking toward her, Evie standing up immediately as she ran to them, leaving Harry watching her in a mixture of emotions. 

When the group saw her approaching, Mal’s lips broke into a grin as she jogged up to meet her halfway, the boys following not so far behind. “I told you we’d come back for you.”

“Mal! Carlos! Jay! Ben! You’re all here!” she exclaimed in excitement, wrapping the four into tight hugs as soon as they were close enough. They each returned the hug wholeheartedly, Mal eyeing her up and down to see she hadn’t been harmed. 

“Of course. It wasn’t easy, but we made it,” Jay told her with a smile. 

Carlos nodded as he looked at her expectantly. “Ready to go home?”

“I—“

Just as Evie opened her mouth, they were interrupted by the presence of one angry Harry Hook as he glared daggers at the group, standing beside Evie. “And what do ye lot think yer doin’?”

The VKs shot furious glares at him as Mal tugged Evie to her side, stepping forward to provide a barrier between the two of them. All the while, Ben’s eyes flitted between Evie and Harry curiously, intrigued by the body language. Evie was eyeing Harry worriedly, and rather sadly as the pirate glared heatedly at the group, eyes meeting Evie’s then and again. There was definitely something going on here.

“We’re taking her back, and you can’t stop us.” Jay and Carlos nodded, flanking Mal with determined looks on their faces. 

Evie shared a look with Harry, who turned back to face the three with a resentful frown. “Is that so? And what if the princess doesn’t want to go back?”

“Harry…”

They glanced at Evie in confusion before turning back to glare at the pirate, whose face screamed of something rotten. “Why wouldn’t she? Auradon is her home.”

“And so is the Isle. Tell them love,” he spoke directly to Evie this time, eyes piercing hers.

Carlos raised a brow, “Love?”

Mal’s eyes flitted between Evie and Harry in confusion. “Tell me what?”

She looked into the girl’s green eyes, “I’m in love with Harry.”

_“WHAT?”_

Evie winced at the loud exclamation of incredulity, Harry sporting a rather smug smile as he watched them. It was the first time she had admitted it out loud, and she was afraid of what she was going to say next.

“But you're right, Auradon is my home just as the Isle is. But Auradon is where I live now, and that’s why I have to go back.”

They all looked at her in shock, Harry looking especially shaken as he reached toward her. “Princess—“

She shook her head, eyes sad and afraid to see heartbreak in his own eyes. It was the second time she was going to do this, and it hurt even more than the last. Harry clearly shared the same feelings as he held her gaze, before shaking his head in resignation. 

“Have a nice life,” he spat out bitterly, storming away before could say otherwise. 

Evie scrambled to chase after him, but was held back by Mal who shook her head. “He’ll get over it. But we have to go, now.”

She shook her head frantically, eyes still following Harry’s retreating figure. She turned to Ben almost pleadingly. “Can I speak to you Ben? Alone.”

“Wait—“

She held out a hand. “I’m coming with you. I promise, but I need to talk to him first Mal. Just wait for us in the car,” she said, gesturing to the other boys too. They held her gaze, unsure of whether to trust her before Ben gave them a nod in reassurance. 

Mal sighed. “Fine. But if you don’t come back in five minutes, I’m coming out here.” Evie nodded firmly, watching as the VKs turned to leave. 

It was only once they were safely inside the car, away from hearing distance that she turned to Ben, eyes almost teary. 

“What’s wrong?”

“Can I ask a special favor from you?”

He nodded almost instantly. “Yeah, sure anything.”

The girl bit her lip, trying to think of how she would phrase this. “Would you allow me to invite a few other VKs to live in Auradon just like what happened with us?”

Ben raised a brow. “Who were you thinking of?”

“Harry.” The name slipped out before she could stop it, her eyes widening in horror. This was a bad idea, wasn’t it? It was when she failed to hear a reply that she felt her hopes shatter, unconsciously deflating at the realization.

Evie shook her head. “You know what, just forget I said anything. I’ll invite Dizzy instead because she’s been wanting to—“

“Yes.”

She cocked her head to the side. “Huh?”

Ben only smiled at her, lifting a hand to rest on her shoulder. “Yes he can come to Auradon. In fact, invite Gil and Uma too. We’d be happy to take them.”

She stared at him blankly, failing to comprehend his words. “Wait, _wait_?”

His smile only grew wider. “Like the saying goes, we all deserve a second chance in life. The original plan was to keep inviting VKs over anyway, but I’ve just been too wrapped up with my kingly duties to continue it.”

Before he knew it, Evie had pounced on him to wrap him in a tight hug in gratitude. “Thank you so much!” she squealed happily, pulling away after a few moments.

Ben only shrugged, readjusting his clothes. The girl could really hug. “It’s nothing much. Really, after everything you’ve done for me and Mal, it’s the least I could do. I want you to get your happy ending just like we did.”

Evie blushed, as she looked away shyly. "What gave it away?"

“Apart from you declaring it to us, your smile. You really like him, don't you?"

“ _Love_ ,” she corrected him. “I've loved him even before I went to the Isle.”

Ben raised a brow at the sudden revelation. 

"Then why?”

She flashed him a sad smile, fiddling with the bracelets around her wrist. "Long distance relationships just don't work. That's why I wanted to bring him back with me, because I didn't want to lose him again. I already lost him once, I don't know if I can lose him again.”

He nodded in understanding, giving her a gentle squeeze on the shoulder in reassurance. "And you won't. I'll do everything in my power to keep you happy."

Evie’s eyes began to water, "Thank you Ben. You really are a great friend."

Ben smiled at her, wrapping her in a small hug. "And you are too."

* * *

She found him at their usual spot, their little getaway spot near the lake. It was one of the calmest places on the Isle, and it was usually where they spent their time alone and away from the bustling crowd. 

She approached him from behind, anxious at what she was going to say. "I guess this is goodbye again princess,” he said to her, refusing to look back.

Evie bit her lip, "No, it's not.”

He raised a brow at that, finally turning to face her with a small glint of hope on his face. “Are ye staying here?”

Evie shook her head. “I’m not.”

He frowned. “Then what?”

She stepped forward, closing the gap between them as she took her hands in hers. Evie titled her head up to look directly into those eyes of his. “I want you to come with me.”

He looked taken aback at the request. “To Auradon? As if they’d take a troublemaker like me,” he scoffed, shaking his head at the thought.

She shook her head confidently, trying to reign in her excitement. “I already cleared it with Ben. He says you can start at Auradon Prep as soon as possible, so come with me. I _love_ you, and I don’t want to lose you. Not again.”

His lips almost quirked at the words as he stared at her. "Neither do I princess. But Auradon? I don't think—“

"This is your chance to go to Neverland isn't it? And Auradon's not so bad, especially when you have the best person to guide you around,” she said playfully, lightly flipping her hair.

He chuckled in amusement. "Not to mention incredibly beautiful. Ye make a convincing point though love, but _me_? An Auradon boy?”

Evie shrugged, tracing light circles around the back of his hand. "You'll be fine. I'll be here with you every step of the way."

"Every step?”

Her lips grazed his.

_"Every step."_


	5. party for a pirate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **rating:** pg-13  
>  **wordcount:** ~3700  
>  **for:** @doctorsorcerorsupreme  
>  **prompt:** evie celebrating harry's birthday
> 
> **a/n:** happy birthday @doctorsorcerorsupreme! hope you enjoy. btw, to anyone who was wanting a continuation of 'make the switch,' i decided to make a multichapter fic out of it so stay tuned. i'll still keep the original versions up though, if you're happy to stick with a 'condensed' version haha

He trudged down the hallway with an ever-present scowl on his face, students around him automatically parting as they let him through. It was obvious that the pirate was having a bad day, the eyeliner around his eyes darker and heavier than normal as it displayed his current mood. He was on the prowl for his remedy, yet he could not find her, and it was only adding to his already very short fuse. 

Harry turned a corner to continue to his search, only to halt in his tracks when he noticed someone familiar. He raised a brow as he eyed the former pirate as he held a mysterious box in his hand. 

Anger momentarily forgotten, he sauntered up to him with a curious stare. "Gil, what is that?”

He jumped in surprise at the sudden noise, hesitantly turning around to find Harry. His eyes widened as they flickered between the pirate and the box in his hand, before gulping. 

"Oh Harry! It's uh, nothing you should worry about.”

Harry’s eyes narrowed. He knew Gil better than anyone, and it was obvious from his flickering gaze and sudden gulp that he was lying. 

"Oh really? Then why does that have my name on it?”

Gil shook his head vehemently as he quickly hid the box behind his back. "No it doesn't."

Harry huffed, in no mood to deal with his petty lies. ”Yer a shit liar ye know that?”

The boy looked almost offended at the accusation as he protested, ”Hey! I'm not that bad."

"So ye were lyin’,” he smirked, Gil’s eyes widening in realization. Harry took a step closer, flashing the boy a dangerous grin as he motioned to the box still hidden behind his back. “Now tell me what that is before I hook ya."

"Uh—"

"Gil! Why haven't you— Oh Harry.” Both males’ heads turned at the sudden interruption, Harry feeling instant relief flow through him at the sight of his blue Princess. His eyes then narrowed when he remembered her tone, stepping away from Gil to walk closer to her. 

"Nice to know yer so happy to see me Princess,” he drawled, shooting her a frown. 

Evie sighed, eyes diverting from the unhappy pirate to the fumbling boy behind him. She flashed him a reassuring smile. 

"Gil, go. I'll take it from here.”

He raised a brow in uncertainty, eyes flickering between her and Harry. ”Are you sure?"

She nodded firmly. ”Just go. I'll handle him.”

Harry scowled, disliking the ignorance he was receiving from her. 

"Ye know I'm right here."

"Go Gil,” she commanded one last time, watching as he shot her one last look before turning to leave, cradling the box in his hands. Evie turned to look at Harry, who was still obviously displeased. “Harry, I—"

He shook his head. ”First tell me something. Why have ye been avoidin' me?”

A flash of hurt crossed his eyes, and Evie felt the guilt pool in her stomach as she shook her head. 

"I haven't been avoiding you. I've just been really busy,” she replied, cursing herself inwardly when the skepticism in his gaze refused to leave. Even she wouldn’t have believed her excuse, but there was no way out of this without letting him in on the secret, which was exactly what she didn’t want to do. 

Harry eyed her incredulously. "For _two_ weeks? E, I know ye have yer fashion line to work on, but I know that ye finished those designs a week ago. I was there, remember?”

She almost blushed at the memory. She had definitely finished the designs a week ago, but that wasn’t all that had happened. "I know but like I said, I've been busy.”

He frowned, crossing his arms.

"What is so important that ye can't even drop me a quick hello? We don't have to be together all the time, but ye've been avoidin' me every time I'm near. What's happening?”

Evie bit her lip, knowing that what he was saying was the absolute truth. She hadn’t meant to hurt him in the process, but it was the only way to keep it a secret. 

"Nothing's happening. I've just been really busy Harry.”

"So busy that I can't help ye out?” He looked so earnestly at her, his eyes hinting at sadness and it took everything in her to restrain herself from spilling everything she had worked so hard for. But she needed to remain firm. 

"Not this time Harry,” she said quietly, unable to look him in the eye. 

Harry sighed as she moved closer, lifting a hand to his cheek. She flashed him a gentle smile, one of promise as she moved up to press a chaste kiss on his lips. "I'm sorry, but I promise I'll make it up to you. I love you okay, don't forget that.”

He nodded, shoulders sagging. "I love ye too. I'll wait."

"Thank you,” she answered, before turning on her heel to leave. _It’ll all be worth it. I promise._

* * *

Mal found her with her eyes looking strangely downcast, the girl walking over to her to place a worried hand on her shoulder. “Are you alright E?”

She flashed her a weak smile. “I met up with Harry.”

She raised a brow. “And what’d he say?”

Evie sighed, the pained look in his eyes replaying in her mind. The more she thought about it, the guiltier she felt but the final product would all be worth it, she hoped. “He caught Gil carrying his present. But I managed to send him away before he revealed anything, but then Harry cornered me and asked why I was avoiding him. I really didn’t mean to hurt him in the process, but he just looked so sad and I was ready to spill everything there and then. I restrained myself, thankfully, and he promised he’d wait but now I’m just worried this isn’t worth it anymore."

Mal shook her head, offering the princess a reassuring smile. “It’s worth it, I promise. You’ve been working on this for the past two weeks, and I can’t imagine the look on his face when he finds out, especially since this is the first real celebration he’s going to have. His birthday is tomorrow E, you can hold out till then.”

She nodded in agreement. “I’m just worried Harry might not. Like you said, it’s been two weeks and even though he promised me, he’s not the patient type of guy.”

A flash of mischief crossed Mal’s eye as an idea sprung in her mind. She smiled wickedly at the girl. “He’ll keep his promise. I have a plan.”

Evie eyed her warily, afraid to ask. “What is it?”

“Call the boys. We’ll need their help.”

Not moments later, Jay and Carlos were gathered in Mal’s room, Jay looking particularly peeved as the purple haired girl ran them through her plans.

“Why do I have to be the one to distract him? Why can’t Carlos do it? Or Uma? I mean, Uma’s probably the best person to distract him.”

Mal huffed. “Uma’s helping us, and you boys aren’t that busy compared to the rest of us. Just have Lonnie wear him out or something, maybe put some extreme training regime during practice this afternoon.”

Jay groaned at the idea, looking particularly unpleased. “The rest of the team are going to kill me for this.”

Evie glared at him menacingly, putting her hands on her hips. “It’s either you face them, or you face an angry me. Take your pick.”

He gulped, Carlos nudging him in the ribs as he slowly shook his head no. The former thief sighed, shoulders sagging in surrender. “Fine. Tiring the team out it is.”

Mal and Evie shared victorious smiles before the blue princess turned to him, a warning falling from her lips. “Just make sure he’s not dead after your done with him. I want him in one piece tomorrow.”

Carlos shuddered as he muttered to Jay, “Remind me to never ask her to plan out my birthday party. She’s scary.”

He nodded, equally as wary. “Agreed.”

* * *

He groaned from his bed, unable to move a single muscle as it ached too much. He lie as stiff as a board, aimlessly glaring at the painted blue ceiling as he reminisced upon the events of the afternoon. He didn’t know what was wrong with Lonnie, but for some reason she had gotten it into her mind that the team was severely unprepared and needed to get into shape, despite the next tournament not happening until a few weeks later.

He didn’t think training would be as tiring as a day of extensive battle but it was, and more so as he found that he was on the brink of collapsing from exhaustion. Harry was by no means unfit, in fact he was probably one of the most athletic males on the entire campus, but this had affected him like no other. 

It was making out to be a really crappy day. First Gil was lying straight to his face, and then Evie was both lying straight to his face and made him promise to wait, and now he was significantly worn out and practically bedridden from exhaustion. 

A sudden knock on the doors interrupted him from his thoughts as he let out an irritated groan. “Go away!” he shouted, not in the mood for any visitors. He was lucky that Gil was out, so he had the whole quarters to himself currently and he didn’t want anyone taking away his peace of mind.

He didn’t hear a reply, Harry letting out a sigh in relief as he assumed the visitor had left. But then he heard a squeak of the door as it was pushed open, Harry scowling at the visitor’s ignorance. Whoever the hell was bothering him was going to—

His thoughts came to a halt when he found the figure of his Princess hovering over him as she took in his appearance, eyes turning tender. “What happened to you?”

“Lonnie,” he huffed, “Blame her for incapacitating me.”

Evie let out a soft giggle before she leaned over to press a small kiss to his forehead, Harry relaxing at her touch. “You’ll recover soon. You always do.”

He let out a small hum as he stared up at her questioningly. “What’re ye doin’ here Princess?”

She bit her lip. “I just wanted to visit you, and to apologize.”  


Harry raised a brow. “What for?”

“About what I said earlier. I’m sorry for lying to you, but I really was busy. I just can’t tell you why even though I really want to, and I think it’s unfair that I have to make you promise to wait.”

Harry wanted nothing more to lift a hand up to her cheek but his body was practically paralyzed so he settled on a reassuring gaze instead. “Ye don’t have to explain. As long as I know ye weren’t doin’ anything I wouldn’t do, then I’m fine with waiting, just like I promised ye.”

“You won’t have to wait long, I promise,” she sputtered out, reaching a hand out to grip his. “And I’ll make sure to spend as much time with you tomorrow as I can.”

He let out a soft chuckle. “If I can get out of bed that is.”

Evie frowned, eyeing him worriedly. “What exactly did she do to you? Are you sure you’ll be able to heal after a night’s rest?”

“She was the second coming of the devil, I’ll give ye that. And maybe. I can’t fall asleep though, even if I wanted to ‘cause my body hurts too much.”

She looked displeased, a thought crossing her mind before her expression shifted into one of determination. Harry watched curiously as she walked to the other side of the bed, bending down to slip off her shoes before she crawled onto his massive bed. Evie settled herself right next to him over the comforters, resting her head on his pillow as she kept a respectful distance between them, afraid to move closer in fear of hurting him. 

“Yer sleepin’ here?”

She nodded. “You said you can’t fall asleep, but I know that you usually sleep better when I’m around.”

He grinned at her. “If that’s the case, move closer why don't ya?”

Evie shook her head. “You’re hurt, and I don’t want to cause you anymore pain.”

Harry rolled her eyes. Her concern was adorable but it was annoying. “Ye won’t hurt me Princess. Now get over here.”

He didn’t have to say another word as she finally leaned into his chest, snugly wrapping her arms around his waist as their legs entangled themselves with another. Harry let out a relaxed sigh. This, he could get used to. 

* * *

Harry was roughly dragged along, eyes blindfolded and hands around his back as Jay and Carlos led him to some unknown place. He didn’t know how he had ended up in this situation; one moment he was having the best slumber of his life with his Princess and a particularly sweet morning and the next, she had disappeared and left him with the two ruddy boys who thought it’d be fun to treat him like a captive. He had put up a fight, but the two had caught him off guard so he wasn’t able to fend them off as well as he would have liked.

“Where are ye takin’ me? I swear once I get outta here, ye’ll regret taking me!”

He could hear Jay practically roll his eyes. “Yeah, yeah, yeah, save it for once you’re actually untied. But for now, you’re coming with us.”

“And stop struggling. We’re not going to let you go,” he heard Carlos scold him, to which he let out a scoff. 

“I wouldn’t have been strugglin’ if ye hadn’t blindfolded me and tied me hands ‘round me back. If Evie found out she—“

“Actually Evie wanted us to do this.”

Harry felt himself go still at the revelation, frowning beneath the blindfold. “She what?”

“Oh yeah, she told us to come get you.”

“Except without all the blindfolding and tying up. That was all us,” Jay said with a happy grin as they neared their destination. Harry growled, jerking beneath their grasps as Jay struggled to keep him still. He was relieved to hear that Evie had not commanded his treatment as hostage, but to find she was the mastermind of it all had left him feeling a little betrayed. What exactly was she up to?

It was after a few more minutes of dragging that he felt them stop, Carlos announcing a cheery, “We’re here!”

He felt himself be led up a ramp, his sensitive ears picking up on the sound of the sea and the scent of the crisp salty air reaching his nose. His brows furrowed in bemusement. What were they doing at the sea? If they were gonna make him walk the plan, he swear he’ll—

Harry suddenly felt the ropes around his wrists loosen as the blindfold around his eyes was lifted, his eyes wincing at the sudden bright light. It took him a few blinks before he was able to adjust to the bright liking, the boy coming to a halt when he was greeted by the loud crowd before him.

“SURPRISE!” 

They all yelled in unison, Harry blinking speechlessly as he finally took in his surroundings. They were on the deck of a large ship, not the Lost Revenge because he’d recognize it anywhere, nor were they on any of the royal boats because they didn’t have the same regal design. Before he could pinpoint exactly where he was, his eyes scanned the group of faces that stared at him happily. There were the VKs, excluding Evie, Uma, Gil and a bunch of the AKs he had grown to mildly stand. Ben and Mal were watching him rather happily, and Uma had a proud smirk on her face as she nodded in appreciation. 

But he couldn’t care less, not when his blue Princess was nowhere in sight. He turned to Jay and Carlos, who were looking at him expectedly as he began to ask, “Where’s E—“

“Happy Birthday Harry,” he heard a voice greet behind him, the pirate spinning on his heel to face the source. His eyes dilated considerably as his mouth slowly dropped open. His Princess was dressed in a royal blue pirate dress, the ends of her skirt sporting white ruffles and her long sleeves allowing her to expose a bit of shoulder. She had a black belt tightened around her waist, and a pair of black heeled boots over some tight fishnet stockings. To top it off, she had a blue bandana tied around her forehead but her tiara was still in place. She looked like a pirate princess, _his_ pirate princess as his eyes raked her up and down appreciatively. 

“I— Ye did all this? For _me_?”

Evie nodded with a proud grin, walking over to him as he still gaped at him. She took delight in his awed expression, loving the way his eyes immediately brightened and made a mental note to design more pirate styled dresses in the future if this was to be his reaction. 

“Of course I did. I’m sorry I’ve been so busy the past two weeks. I was busy organizing your surprise party for you.”

“But I— Ye know I don’t celebrate birthdays.”

Evie shrugged. “But that’s all going to change this year because you have me now, and I’ll never let you have anything but the best.”

He couldn’t stop the goofy grin that made it’s way onto his face as he grabbed her, instinctively wrapping his arms around her to bring her closer before crashing his lips upon hers. She responded eagerly, arms snaking around his neck to hold them in place as the couple indulged in their feelings for each other, seemingly ignorant of the crowd still present around them.

Carlos cleared his throat, “Um guys, we’re still here you know that.”

Evie seemingly heard him when she finally pulled away, pushing Harry slightly as she gazed at the amused crowd in embarrassment. Harry rolled his eyes, letting an arm drape around her shoulders as he held her in place while he was met with a few whistles. He offered them a wolfish grin, squeezing Evie possessively. 

“Yeah so, Happy Birthday Harry. I don’t know what you did to get Evie to do this for you, but you make her happy so thank you,” Mal began, moving toward the couple with Ben beside her. He nodded in agreement. “Yes, thank you for making her happy. I’ve wanted nothing more than to see Evie get her happy ending too.”

“But if you hurt her, you’ll have to deal with us,” Jay added, garnering a few nods in agreement from the crowd. 

Harry rolled his eyes. “It’s my birthday, and yer all giving me death threats.”

Evie giggled. “That’s just the way things are apparently.”

“All right, move it. Let me through,” the couple turned to find Uma sauntering up to them with Gil close behind, who eyed the both rather sheepishly. 

“Happy Birthday Harry,” Uma said bluntly, Harry nodding in acknowledgement. “Yer not gonna go all mushy on me are ye?”

She scoffed. “No, of course not. But the princess here better watch her back if she ever hurts you in any way. You’re still my first mate after all.”

Harry’s eyes narrowed as Evie looked indignant. “I would never hurt him, I promise you that Uma. And besides, I don’t think he’ll be your first mate any longer. I thought we agreed on this?”

Uma bristled, as Harry watched the two in confusion. “I suppose. But remember, the warning still stands.”  


Evie nodded firmly. “I promise I’ll keep him happy. But thank you for all your help.”

She shrugged. “T’was nothing. He’s been a long friend of mine, so I owe him. Treat him well.”

Uma turned to Harry, who was still evidently confused. “And you, you’re lucky you’ve got a girlfriend who loves you so much. She’s a keeper.”

He raised a brow. While they had been living on the Isle for a while, and he and Evie had been dating for about the same time, Uma had never openly given her approval to their relationship. While she was maddened at first, she learned to tolerate it and acted rather civil toward Evie. However, he never thought he’d see the day she actually _approved._

“Wait a minute, what’s happenin’? What d’ye mean I won’t be her first mate anymore Princess? And what have ye been doing with her Uma?”

The girls shared a look before Evie pulled away from his grip to spread her arms around, motioning to the expanses of the ship. “This is yours.”

As if nothing couldn’t surprise him anymore, Harry felt his jaw drop to the ground in shock as he stared at her bug-eyed. “What?”

Uma nodded. “The reason she took so long planning was because it took a while to get this thing built. Consider this your birthday present.”

He looked at the both of them in wonder. “This whole ship… is _mine_?”

Evie nodded in affirmation. “You’ve been here for a while, but you never did get to fulfil your dreams of sailing the seven seas yet. With Ben’s help, and the money I earned from Evie’s 4 Hearts, I managed to have this built for you.”

“Princess…”

She shook her head, placing a finger on his lips. “Don’t say anything. I really didn’t know what to do with my money, and I thought buying a castle was bland anyways since my dreams have long since changed. I wanted to invest in something more valuable, which is why I bought you the ship in the first place.”

Harry took her face in his hands again, eyes warm with love. “I really love ye Princess.”

She smiled at him. “I know, and I love you too.”

He grinned. “Which is why I know what I’m gonna name the ship.”

Evie eyed him curiously. “What?”

“Princess.”


	6. hooked on you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **rating:** pg-13  
>  **word count:** ~3400  
>  **for:** the anon who requested it.  
>  **prompt:** bickering + harry realizing his feelings for evie. 
> 
> **a/n:** almost a week without update, omg. i'm so sorry this took so long ;; but hopefully you all enjoy.

“Argh, it’s you again,” Evie spat bitterly when she noticed him leaning against her locker, looking entirely too smug to see her. His lips broke into a crooked grin as he stared at her, Evie roughly flinging open her locker door. 

“Nice to see ye too Princess,” he greeted as she kept her eyes trained on gathering her essentials, determinedly ignoring him. This didn’t escape the pirate’s eye as he only watched her in amusement, enjoying her little dramatics. 

If there was one thing he enjoyed the most about being on Auradon, it was the fact that he could annoy the girl 24/7. She was in almost all of his classes, and with the added fact that he had quickly learned of her frequent places of visit, it was becoming easier and easier to track the princess down. She was too predictable, and this only worked entirely in his favor. He didn’t know what it was about driving her up the wall, maybe it was because she had the best retorts to his words, or maybe it was because he knew he was the only one who get her riled up by merely being in her presence. Possibly the latter. 

She didn’t reply, instead adjusting all the books in her arms before closing the locker door shut. Without giving him so much as a glance, the girl strutted away, almost getting far enough until she felt a hand grasp around her wrist. 

“That was pretty rude for a princess. Didn’t they teach ye some manners in Remedial Goodness 101?” he remarked, pulling her back to face him. She reluctantly turned around, facing him with a heated glare that reminded him entirely of her mother. 

“I only use my manners on those who deserve them. _You_ are far from deserving,” she said, trying to pull her hand away but he only gripped her tighter. Harry’s grin refused to settle the longer he looked at her, taking delight in the light flush on her cheeks.

“Naww, ye wound me Princess. Ye really know how to make a pirate feel wanted.”

She paused, glaring at him straight in the eye. “What do you want Harry? I’m gonna be late for class.”

He raised a brow before moving his free arm to reach into his pocket where a small pocket watch lay. “It’s only ten. Ye have half an hour till the class starts.”

Evie scowled at him before grabbing his watch and reading it herself. Her frown deepened before she pushed it back to him, shoving the time in his face. “What are you on about? It’s twenty past. I only have ten minutes left.”

Harry shrugged, pocketing the watch. “Ten minutes ye say Princess? That’s more than enough time to keep me company.”

“My class is on the other side of the castle. I can’t get there in ten minutes without brisk walking.”

“Yer a villain E. Ye don’t have to be there on time.”

This time she pulled her arm away, shoving past him. “We’re in Auradon now Harry, so we have to follow the rules. If you can’t do that, then you shouldn’t even be here.”

As she hurried off, Harry only watched her contemplatively. It wasn’t like he ever really wanted to go to Auradon. Sure he wanted to escape from the Isle at all costs, but he didn’t fancy himself going to Bore-adon of all places. No, his heart yearned for adventure across the seven seas, and his destination would be Neverland. Not this stupid prep school where all the heroes and their kids lived their happily ever after. That wasn’t a pirate’s life, and that wasn’t his life either. 

But it was stupid Beasty Boy’s fault. If it hadn’t been for Uma persuading to come, he wouldn’t have gone with her in the first place. He had always know she was rather bitter about not being picked to go to Auradon, and now that she had the opportunity to, she wasn’t going to turn it down. Gil was a similar story, except it always seemed like he would fit more into the Auradon lifestyle than the rest of the pirate crew. It was only he that didn’t find himself living up to the Auradonian ideals. It had only been a week living here and already he was getting bored. Yet that was why he enjoyed teasing the princess so much. 

She gave him something to look forward to, especially when he was in those stupid Remedial Goodness classes. 

* * *

He really hadn’t been looking for her, but apparently he always had a way of finding her when he saw her walking along the edges of the field with Carlos in tow. He didn’t really notice her until he heard someone hiss, “Oh my god, he’s here!” before he found a familiar blue haired girl dragging a boy behind her as she scurried away.

Harry’s eyes were full of mirth as he took in the scene, Carlos stumbling after her as he was unable to keep up. She was determined to get away from him, like he was the plague and that she didn’t want to get infected. He decided to wait until there was a good distance between them before he stalked off after them, curious to see where she was leading them. 

She paused by the back of the bleachers, Harry taking cover behind a tree nearby as he heard her speak. “I swear he’s stalking me or something.”

“Who? I didn’t even see who you were talking about before you dragged me away,” Carlos replied, rubbing his wrists to ease the pain.

Evie shot him an apologetic look. “Sorry about that. I just needed to get away before he came to talk to me again.”

The boy cocked his head to the side. “Who?”

She ran an exasperated hand through her hair. “Harry.”

Carlos raised a brow. “You mean Harry Hook?”

“Is there any other?”

He shook his head, going silent for a few moments as he took in her words. Harry could see something click in the boy’s eyes, knowing he was quite clever, as he eyed her curiously. “I don’t get it. Why do you hate him so much? He isn’t as bad as he was before he came to Auradon, yet you seem to have something against him. I wasn’t going to bring it up, but I notice you argue with him more than I’ve ever seen you argue with anyone before.”

At this information, a self-satisfied smirk crept up on the pirate’s face. To the normal person, it would’ve been strange to find delight in something so backward, but Harry had never been your normal guy. This was an achievement, in every sense of the word.

Evie bit her lip in embarrassment, taking a few moments to respond. “He just— I don’t know what it is about him but he just infuriates me. I’ve never been so annoyed with a person in my life. I don’t know why but every time I see him or so much as hear his name get mentioned, I just get so irritated that it frustrates me. He hasn’t really don’t anything wrong since he got here, I admit that, but I don’t know why he riles me up so much.”

Carlos digested the information contemplatively, Harry curious to hear how he would respond. “Are you sure it’s not because of something else you feel for him?”

Both pairs of eyes narrowed at him, eyeing him in confusion. “Something else? What else would I feel for him?”

He was about to reply when Carlos took notice of the time on his watch. He started frantically waving his arms around but the pirate didn’t take the time to hear what was being said, instead walking off in the opposite direction as he stewed on the male’s words. Something else? What else would the princess feel for him except for anger? To think it would be the opposite would ludicrous. Pft, _her_ , like _him?_ A _pirate?_ In his dreams. That would never happen. 

But that didn’t mean the thought wasn't intriguing in itself. 

* * *

 

He waltzed into the classroom twenty minutes late, leisurely taking his time to walk to his seat as he earned the annoyed glare of Mr Deley. “Nice of you to finally join us Mr Hook,” he greeted as Harry finally sat down, pushing his two legs up onto the surface of the lab tables and crossing them.

This earned him the glare of not only Mr Deley, but Evie too as she rolled her eyes from the desk behind him, slightly impressed that he was able to manage it as the tables were quite high. 

“The pleasure’s all mine,” Harry returned, placing two arms around his head as Mr Deley sighed, returning back to the lesson at hand. But all the information from one ear out the other as Harry stared blankly at the board full of numbers and chemical equations, completely zoning out. 

“Mr Hook! Mr Hook, are you still with us?”

He was brought back by the sound of someone calling his name as he shook his head, fixing a little smirk on his face. “Ye, of course.”

Mr Deley shot him a skeptical look. “Then tell me, pray tell, what are the products of a neutralization reaction?”

Harry eyed him nonplussed, unable to answer. Neutralization reaction? Why in the world did he need to know about neutralization reactions? As a matter of fact, why did he even take Chemistry in the first place? He didn’t even like Science, and given that he could choose his own subjects, with the exception of the stupid compulsory Remedial Goodness class, he shouldn’t have picked in the first place.

He heard a soft whisper behind him. “Salt and water,” they kept repeating, Harry raising a brow. 

He knew exactly whose voice that was, having chosen this spot because it was the nearest available seat to hers. “Salt and water,” the pirate replied confidently, Mr Deley looking unamused at the correct answer. 

“Stupid jerk,” he heard Evie whisper under her breath in irritation, Harry’s smirk only widening. 

“Very well then. Now, as I was saying, we will be conducting a number of neutralization reactions to observe the numerous products they create. For this experiment, you will be required to work in pairs,” loud chattering began to erupt around the laboratory as a face flashed in Harry’s mind. “But before you all go choosing them yourself, I’ve already chosen for you.” This earned a collective groan from the class, including Harry and Evie as they stared unhappily at the teacher. 

Harry allowed his mind to switch off, letting the voices drown out until he heard his name being called. “…and Harry Hook,” Mr Deley finished, Harry sitting up with a frown.

He was about to open his mouth to ask for his partner’s name again before he was blocked by the view of an unhappy blue haired princess, who narrowed her eyes at him. “Princess?”

“You’re with me,” she said dispassionately, a smirk unconsciously growing on Harry’s face in delight. It appeared he didn’t have to choose after all. Apparently luck was on his side today. Three encounters in one day didn’t happen all that often, especially when he was in such close proximity with her. 

“Let me set some ground rules. Number one, you _will_ follow all my instructions so that we get this experiment done quick, and I don’t have to be in your presence longer than necessary,” she began, Harry about to open his mouth but she shut him off with a glare. “And number two, don’t question me. I know what I’m doing. So be a good pirate and do as I say.”

He mock saluted at her. “Aye, aye Cap’n.”

Evie rolled her eyes before she got to work, tying up her hair in a messy bun. Harry’s never seen her with her hair up before, and watched in slight awe at how well the hairstyle suited her. It appeared she looked even more beautiful when she wasn’t trying to be, Harry not even flinching at his word choice because it was true. Evie truly was beautiful, but she already knew that, said it to herself every single day.

“What are you doing just sitting there? Help me by getting the evaporation dish and beaker while I set up the Bunsen burner,” she ordered, continuing to tie the apron around her waist as she placed on a set of safety glasses. Harry moved to reach the required equipment, carefully placing it onto the counter as Evie attached the Bunsen to the gas pipe.

Harry watched her curiously, awaiting her instructions as she continued the set up. It was only after she had set up the tripod that she noticed him standing behind her blankly. She frowned when she looked at him however, Harry misunderstanding this as him not doing anything as he opened his mouth to say something.

She cut him off however when she placed an apron over his head, moving behind him to tie the strings in place. He stood stiffly in place as she essentially dressed him, moving back to face him with a pair of safety glasses in tow. Without saying anything, she slipped them carefully onto his eyes, the pirate blinking behind the new pair of glasses as she stepped away and continued to focus on her work. 

“Thanks,” he muttered, the sides of Evie’s lips curving only slightly as she motioned for him to grab the sodium hydroxide. Placing a measuring cylinder in front of him, she ordered, “Pour two millilitres of the acid into that.”

He nodded, moving to pour the acid carefully. He was pouring it to the mark she said before he heard her gasp in shock beside her. “That’s too much Harry!” she exclaimed, moving beside him to take the acid away.

“I did as ye told me to,” he replied, Evie frowning as she pointed to the measuring cylinder. “This is _twenty_ millilitres Harry, not two,” she explained calmly, moving to grab another cylinder to pour the base once more. 

Harry ran a hand through his hair. “Sorry princess,” he apologized softly, Evie almost taken aback. But she shrugged off her shock with a light shake of the head. 

“It’s alright. It’s an honest mistake,” she reassured him, pouring the two millilitres of base onto the evaporating dish.

She turned to hand him some indicator, motioning for him to add one drop of it the solution. Harry was able to do it correctly this time, dropping a small drop onto the base as she gathered the hydrochloric acid. Evie commanded him to start dropping the hydrochloric acid, one at a time, onto the base as she stirred the mixture. 

It was during this time that she suddenly asked, “Tell me something.”

Harry raised a brow. “What?”

“Do you know how to count?” He almost dropped more than he needed to into the mixture before he composed himself. He was about to protest until she added, “I’m not trying to insult you or anything. I just noticed that you seem to have difficulty when it comes to numbers. First the time, and now the measuring. I’m just genuinely curious.”

At this, Harry heaved a resigned sigh, raking his free hand through his hair. This was one of his little known secrets that only Uma, and maybe even Ben knew about. It was something he had kept well hidden due to his reputation and often times, he never made a big issue out of it. 

“I might have some trouble with numbers,” he admitted softly, just as Evie motioned for him to stop. He moved the acid away, capping it with its lid before she placed the dish into the water bath. 

“I see. So you never really learned?” she asked a little hesitantly, the male shaking his head. 

“My Da never really taught me how,” he replied. “But how about Serpent Prep?”

He shook his head. “Ye know better than anyone what they teach on the Isle. So no, I never really got a chance to learn.”

“But then how did you manage all these years?”

“I didn’t really need to use numbers on the Isle. If I did, it was usually Uma or Gil dealin’ with all tha’ stuff.”

Evie frowned. “That seems a bit far fetched. We always need to use numbers.”

Harry shrugged. “It is what it is Princess. I survived seventeen years without needing to learn how to properly count, I can do with a few more.”

The princess’ frown only deepened at his words. She didn’t say anything for a few moments as she waited for the solution to evaporate to dryness before turning the Bunsen off, Harry removing the dish with tongs as he set it on the heat mat. 

Evie turned to him with a shake of the head. “You won’t be able to survive any longer without learning to count.”

“Then who’s gonna be willing enough to teach me? If anyone else finds out, they’d lose their fear of me,” he remarked, the girl rolling her eyes before staring at him directly in his eyes, her eyes full of fiery determination. 

“I’ll teach you.”

Harry raised a brow as he cocked his head to side. “You’ll _what?_ ”  


Evie nodded firmly in affirmation this time, hands on her hips. “I’ll tutor you. I’ll help you how to count, and I’ll throw in some Chemistry too because I can see you’re struggling.”

Harry didn’t bother retorting, knowing it to be true. But _her_? Tutoring _him_? And without him even _asking_? Harry didn’t even know where to begin. But he did have to admit, he was rather relieved she didn’t mock him about his difficulty with numbers. In fact she didn’t even flinch, instead offering to help him remedy his weakness. If this had gotten out on the Isle, Harry was sure his reputation would be burned to pieces. But considering he was on Auradon now, he was able to save face, thanks to the princess of all people. 

“Are ye sure?” 

“I already said it twice that I’ll teach you. Do you need it on documentation or something?” she asked in exasperation, Harry shaking his head amusedly. 

“‘Was just makin’ sure ye weren’t pulling my leg and ye weren’t gonna back out.”

“I don’t go back on my word. And I’m not joking, I want to help you.”

“But why,” he implored, “I thought ye hated me?”

At this, the girl suddenly lowered her gaze, biting her lip as a small flush crossed her face. Harry watched her in bemusement, absolutely befuddled by her reaction as she lifted her head up to face him. “I don’t hate you, not really. I decided that I don’t want to keep arguing with you, and that I should call a truce instead. So, truce?”

She offered out a hand, Harry glancing at it before looking back at her. He smirked. “Naww, and I thought ye enjoyed our bickering.”

Evie sighed. “I do, but it’s getting tiring. So truce or not? My arm is getting tired,” she pressed on impatiently, the male’s smirk widening. 

He took her hand and shook it in agreement, letting it linger for a little while before finally pulling away. “Truce.”

A radiant smile broke out on the princess’ face as she looked at him delightedly. “Great. Just tell me when you’re free and we can start then. I think this should happen like twice a week, just so you can learn faster.”

Harry shrugged. “Ye decide. Yer the one teaching me.”

If it were even possible, her smile grew even widen. “Awesome. So twice a week, whenever you’re free. Tell me as soon as possible so I can clear out my schedule for you.”

Harry raised a brow but said nothing, nodding his head in agreement as the girl drew her attention back to the experiment. Clear out her schedule for _him_? As if she couldn’t have been more amazing in his eyes. 

It brought a warm flutter in his chest at the thought, the pirate’s eyes dilating only silently in shock at the realization. Something else? Was this what Carlos meant by ‘something else’?

And as he continued to observe her as she concentrated on taking measurements, the thoughts became clearer and clearer in his mind. Indeed, she really had him, dare he say it, _hooked_.


	7. not your color

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **rating:** pg-13  
>  **word count:** ~3100  
>  **for:** the anon who requested it.  
>  **prompt:** unestablished!harry/evie + harry jealous over doug/evie
> 
> **a/n:** i... really don't know what this is. it just turned unintentionally angsty near the end ;;

"Missed me Princess?" 

The girl’s eyes widened in shock, her books falling to the ground with a loud thud as she spun to face him.

“Harry,” she breathed in recognition. At the very sight of him, she found her heart pounding like it had all those months ago when she was still with him, back on the Isle. It had been a long time since she felt herself go sweaty with nervousness, unable to stop the goosebumps riding up her arms as she unconsciously took him in with a long stare.

With hair still messy and untameable, flesh exposed beneath his severely ripped shirt, his signature red leather jacket that she remembered altering once upon a time, and his polished hook gripped by his side, he still looked as handsome as ever. It felt as if she had never left; he was still so devilishly attractive, the black eyeliner doing wonders for his eyes as it made him look all the more dangerous. 

Apparently her staring had gone on for too long when a smug smirk crept onto the attractive pirate’s face as he gazed right into her eyes. “Like what ye see Princess?”

Eyes widening in mortification, she shook her head furiously in an attempt to force down the color still flush upon her cheeks. Evie steeled a cold glare at the smirking pirate, refusing to let her guard down once more. “You wish.”

He shrugged. “That stare of yours says otherwise.”

She refused to take the bait, standing her ground as her glare only hardened. “What are you doing here?”

A grin broke on his face in delight as he lifted his hook, gently tracing along its edge. “Ye see, that’s a story for another time Princess.”

Her eyes narrowed. “Then why are you here?”

“To see ye of course,” he replied, inching his hook to stroke through her royal blue locks. She almost flinched at the action but kept herself calm, lifting her chin up to stare at him defiantly. “I missed me little Princess.”

“Well I didn’t miss you,” she snapped almost immediately, Harry removing his hook from her hair. Instead he lifted his hands up in surrender, looking almost amused.   


“Seems Auradon has had a bigger effect on ye than I thought. Can’t say I’m complaining though. It makes ye look all the more attractive.”

Evie bristled. “I don’t care what you think. In fact, I haven’t cared about what you’ve thought for a while now.”

Harry’s eyes narrowed. “Only because ye allowed Bore-adon to take ye away.”

“That was never my fault! Besides, I have a life here in Auradon that I never want to escape from. Auradon is my home now, and you can’t say otherwise.”

“I wasn’t sayin’ anything Princess. But guess what, looks like Auradon is gonna be my home too.”

She frowned at him. “You’re kidding.”

He shook his head gleefully. “Nope. Ye can thank yer king for that. He was too kind, lettin’ me, Uma and Gil come here. Yer gonna be seein’ me a lot more from now on,” he remarked, revelling in her expression of shock and anger.

“Yes well, even so don’t you dare try to pull anything.”

Harry blinked innocently. “Pull what Princess?”

Evie’s eyes narrowed as she stepped closer to him, glaring heatedly into his eyes. “You know what I mean. I may still find you attractive, but that was all in the past. If you think you can just waltz back into my life like that, then you’re completely wrong. I’m not like the girl you used to know, and I most definitely am _not_ single.”

The pirate looked particularly displeased at the final statement, something flashing across his eyes before it was gone.

“Yes, I have a boyfriend who I’m very committed to, and you won’t take me away from him.”

They glared at each other for a few moments, each gaze as unrelenting as the other before the pirate narrowed his eyes, having realized something. “Ye may be committed, but yer not in love with him.”

Evie was taken aback by the accusation. It was true, she couldn’t deny that. While she was very taken with Doug, and very committed to him, she wouldn’t say she was in love with him. it was far too early for that, but nonetheless he had made her happy and that’s all she had ever wanted. But she was never going to admit that he was right out loud. He would never let her live it down. 

“And your point is?”

Harry grinned this time. “The point is, is that whoever yer datin’ mustn’t be very special if ye have to take this long to fall in love with him. Ye fell for me at first sight.”

That was something she really did not want to remember, especially because it was so true. She remembered the first time she had ever seen his face; she was immediately captivated. Her heart had started beating like raucous drums and something in the pits of her stomach began to stir. Harry had always been devastatingly handsome, and she would argue that it was because he had the looks of a prince that he captured her attention in the first place.

But living on Auradon had taught her that love was more than first impressions, more than mere appearances. Harry may have looked like a prince, but he certainly didn’t act like one. And Evie didn’t want a prince anymore, not when she had found Doug. Love was something that happened over time, and whatever she had with Harry could only be classified as lust. At least, that’s what she told herself. 

Evie narrowed her eyes at him, lifting up three fingers. “Three things Harry. One, Doug is very special to me and he’s an amazing boyfriend so you don’t have any right to insult him,” she said as she took a step closer. 

“Two, love at first sight is the stuff of fairytales, and most of the time it’s not true. You have to work for love, and that’s what I have with Doug,” she declared confidently, taking another step forward.

He watched her, expression unreadable as she took a final step toward him, so that they were only inches apart. She leaned forward, breath kissing his lips as he felt himself take a sharp intake in breath. “And three, what we had was _lust_ , not love,” she pulled away with a smirk, “So don’t think you’re any special Harry Hook.”

Evie took two steps back, placing a respectable distance between them as she observed him. To her delight, he had been fazed by her little invasion into his personal space, but it wasn’t like he didn’t do it on a daily basis. The pirate quickly recovered when a smirk played on his lips, the girl bemused. “I didn’t think I’d ever see the day ye wouldn’t want love at first sight, and that ye thought of it as stuff of fairytales.”

She crossed her arms, lifting her chin up as she oozed self-confidence. “I’m not the same girl you knew back on the Isle Harry. I’ve changed, and you will too.”

Harry snorted at the notion. “Fat chance of tha’ happenin’ Princess.”

She shrugged, giving him a knowing stare. “Auradon has that effect on people. You’ll see.”

* * *

Harry didn’t really think of himself as a jealous person. Sure he had his own fair sure of green, and moments of green envy but never to the extent of Uma, where she fumed every time Mal was even mentioned. The girl may have brushed it off as anger and feelings of vengeance, but he knew that she also harbored a great jealousy for her, only heightened when she got chosen to go to the Isle.

Yet while he wasn’t a jealous person, he did have his moments, especially when they involved a certain blue-haired princess.

Their previous encounter had left him a little fazed as he kept rewinding her words over and over again. He had no doubt the princess would find herself a wee bitty prince when she got here, but he also had no doubt that she would come running back to him sooner or later once she realized how snooty the lot of them were. But now he was beginning to feel like perhaps he had jumped the gun.

The princess had changed. 

She had said it herself, she wasn’t like the girl back on the Isle. The Evie he had known went starry-eyed at the mention of castles and princes, and was a firm believer in love at first sight. Yet here she was, declaring that it didn’t exist and that what they had was lust, not love. He begged to differ however; while it had started off as lust perhaps, it had most definitely changed during the courses of time when they had had more and more encounters with each other, all in secret. They were almost there, yet she had left before he could say otherwise and all Harry had were the memories to hold on to. 

She on the other hand had moved on, and it was clear to him once he had spotted the both of them seated at a park bench near the forest. He hadn’t been actively looking for her, only taking a little stroll around the castle when he had noticed her seated with someone at the corner of his eye. 

Evie was accompanied by a brown haired boy with large glasses. Harry didn’t think he looked familiar, never having really seen him around the school before. But the princess looked completely at peace with him, a small smile playing on her lips as she listened to the boy talk. She was twirling a finger in strands of her hair, her other hand tightly grasping the male’s more intimately than what would be considered merely friendly. 

The pirate’s eyes narrowed when comprehension dawned on him. This must be Doug…

Harry scoffed quietly to himself. So this was her little boyfriend she had claimed was so special to her, that he had completely changed her views on love. Yet who was he? He highly doubted he was a prince; the male’s behaviour and appearance didn’t scream of princely charm yet perhaps he wasn’t like the princes he had already met. 

“Evie are you alright? You seem a little shaken,” he heard Doug speak, Harry’s interest now piqued as he stalked to listen behind a tree.

He hadn’t noticed that she had looked a little off, her smile looking a little forced now that he had gotten closer. She also did seem to be a little out of it, almost jumping at the question posed. “What? Oh, no it’s nothing. Just a little stressed juggling exams and my fashion line, but I’m fine Doug.”

Doug looked at her skeptically. “Are you sure Evie?”

She gave him a small nod. “I’m fine. Don’t worry too much about me,” she reassured him, tightening her grip on his hand.

“I’ll always worry about you Evie. But just remember, that you’re not alone in this and I’ll always be here for you,” he spoke tenderly, Evie’s smile beginning to return. 

Harry didn’t know how to feel as he watched them, the two looking so sickening that it was almost enough to make him pull away. Yet what happened next did, as he watched the princess press those two ruby red lips of hers on the boy’s cheeks, pulling back with a smile. A low growl left his lips at the sight. 

“Thank you Doug. I really needed that,” was the last thing Harry heard before he whipped his head away, angrily stalking off with hands in his pockets. He was fuming to himself, unable to get the mental image of her pecking her boyfriend out of his mind. At least he didn’t see them kiss on the lips, but even that wasn’t cause for celebration.

Harry Hook wasn’t the jealous type, far from it. But he did have his moments, and right now was definitely one of them.

* * *

Gil found him in the gymnasium, hacking away at thin air as he slashed the sword around. He could hear him slightly grumble beneath his breath, but it was too low for Gil to even try and comprehend. He could only raise a curious brow as he watched him go at it at the air, seemingly trying to let off some steam.

“Are you alright?” The words came tumbling out of his mouth before he could stop them, and soon he found a sword being pointed at his neck as the wielder glared viciously at him.

“What are ye doin’ here?” Harry demanded, the boy swallowing. 

“I could ask you the same.”

That clearly wasn’t a good response when he felt a light pressure against his skin, Harry only inching the blade closer to his flesh. “What are ye doin’ here Gil?”

“I was just looking for Chad, but I found you instead,” he explained truthfully, hoping that he would find it satisfactory enough to pull away the blade. He did when Harry finally sheathed the sword, wiping away the sweat on his forehead with his arm. 

Gil only watched as he grabbed a towel from one of the benches, wiping the back of his neck to cool himself down. “Well he’s not here, so ye better scram.”

But he refused, curiosity only bubbling. “But like, what was that? Are you alright Harry?”

The pirate looked at him in bemusement, before narrowing his eyes. “Why do ye keep asking that? Of course I’m alright.”

Gil looked skeptical. “I don’t think so. You were murdering the air right there.”

Harry scoffed, rolling his eyes as he grabbed the rest of his gear. “I’m fine, so leave me alone.”

Before he could walk off however, Gil grabbed him by the arm to hold him in place. His head whipped to him in surprise; he had certainly grown a little bolder during his time on Auradon. If he had still been on the Isle, Gil would never have attempted something so stupid.

“I know you Harry, and you’re not alright. What’s wrong?”

The boy was bloody persistent, he would give him that but Harry refused to divulge in what had truly been troubling him. If word got out that he was mighty jealous, and it reached the ears of one princess, he was certain he would never live it down. And telling Gil would only had fuel to the flame, because everyone knew he couldn’t keep a secret. Not on his life.  


“I’m fine for the last time, so stop asking.”

“Is it class? Uma? The VKs? The AKs?”

Harry pulled his arm away roughly as he shoved past him. “I’m not tellin’ ye anything so fuck off.”

“You’re angry at someone! I can tell!” He heard Gil call out before he took his leave, shaking his head with a sigh. He would have to be more discreet this time.

* * *

 

“You have no right to be jealous,” she almost screamed at him, the rage coming off of her in waves. Her fists were clenched tightly as she glared heatedly at the boy in front of her who looked equally as angry.

“I’m _not_ jealous,” he protested, her eyes narrowing in skepticism. 

“I find that hard to believe,” Evie scoffed, “You were the one who punched him.”

Harry couldn’t deny that. All three days since that last encounter had left him fuming and in a foul mood. Everybody could tell with the way he had gotten more aggressive and more snappy as he spoke, no one able to properly approach him in fear of getting threatened. They had all largely stayed of his way as he stalked the hallways, even the VKs getting a little intimidated with Harry’s unusual anger. 

He wouldn’t speak to anyone, no matter how often they tried asking him. Ben had tried a more calm approach, only to be returned with scathing words, and Uma had all but gotten a cold shoulder after her first attempt, the pirate refusing to talk to anyone. He wanted to keep this all bottled to himself, because he was just so angry, both at them and at himself. He wasn’t a jealous person, but this was making him turn into one. 

It didn’t help that after that initial spotting, he would unknowingly happen upon them while they were in the middle of one of their conversations, getting so lost with each other that the outside world was practically ignored. Nor did it help that he would hear about them frequently, especially since Evie’s business had kicked off and it was no secret that her and her little boyfriend were business partners. It didn’t take him long to find out that her precious Doug was also the son of Dopey, a _dwarf_ of all people, so far from his initial expectations of a prince. To think that not only had she settled for a dwarf, but _he_ was _jealous_ over one made his insides boil.

It was so hard to contain the rage that when he saw the dwarf’s son that very morning, he couldn’t help it but march straight up to him and punch him right in the face. Evie had caught word of this very quickly as Doug was escorted to the nurse’s office, with the Fairy Godmother contemplating suspension and the princess all but fuming entirely in rage.

When she had finally caught sight of him, he was greeted with a hard slap to the face that he knew was especially deserved. 

“So what if I was jealous? Ye can’t control my emotions.”

She glared at him. “That doesn’t mean you have to punch him! Doug didn’t do anything!”

“Except take yer heart,” he spat bitterly, something flashing across Evie’s eyes for a few seconds before it left as quickly as it came. 

“He didn’t take it, because I _gave_ it to him,” she declared, “And it was never yours to begin with.”

It was Harry’s turn to scoff this time, flashing her a self-deprecating grin. “So those few months we had meant nothin’ to ye Princess? I see how it is,” he said ruefully, “And to think I actually fell for ye. That was probably the biggest mistake of my life.”

Evie almost softened at his words, feeling a pang in her chest. What she had said wasn’t true, far from it. Those few months had meant everything to her, but she had changed and she had moved on. He needed to see that too, and to that he needed to stop living in the past and start focusing on the present. 

“Mine too,” she replied steely, Harry’s breath hitching as he looked at her before shaking his head. He was done here, and so was she. 


	8. not your color (ii)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **rating:** pg-13  
>  **wordcount:** ~4500  
>  **for:** the anon who requested it.  
>  **prompt:** breaking up + jealous!harry and jealous!evie
> 
> **a/n:** so an anon requested a sequel, and i decided to combine this with two other requests because it fit so well. tell me what you think.

_It wasn’t supposed to turn out like this_ , she thought bitterly to herself as she watched him discreetly from afar. She gritted her teeth; she wasn’t supposed to be feeling like this, she had no right to, not when she had only just reprimanded him of the same doings a week prior. And yet, she couldn’t help the small pang in her chest that erupted at the sight, traitorous thoughts urging her to do something she would only regret. 

Evie forced herself to turn away, finding it too hard to look at them. They, who looked as though they were the only ones left in the world and only had eyes for each other, it was something she couldn’t stomach, not now and perhaps not ever. The whole situation was entirely ironic, and she didn’t know what to think.

After that hostile exchange only a few days ago, things between the two had been rough to say the least. They avoided each other like the plague, and whenever they did come into each other’s line of vision, Harry would offer a dirty glare that would only have her glaring back, if not in retaliation and defence more than anything. She had to admit that it had hurt her, the way he reacted to her. She had hoped that they would at least become friends, honestly enjoying the pirate’s fresh company, but their conversation had only left two embittered persons and the chance for a friendship had been all but flung out the window.

She knew it had been all her fault. It had eaten her away for days and she didn’t know how to go about it. She was supposed to be more mature about it, preventing it from escalating the way it did, but after what had happened to Doug, she couldn’t contain herself. Perhaps it was a defence mechanism on her part; he had gotten too close, especially now that he was with her on Auradon instead of separated by a magical barrier, and she didn’t know whether she could take the risk. She didn’t want to lose the safety net she found in Doug; he had brought her a happiness that she didn’t think she’d feel again, and yet she knew that the pirate was right. She wasn’t _in love_ with Doug, and she wasn’t the same girl she was before, but she couldn’t deny that seeing Harry again had evoked feelings she had thought long gone. But she didn’t know if it was worth it. They were different people now, and they weren’t in the same place they were before. It had scared her more than anything. 

But she went and blew it. His words had hurt her that day, but she couldn’t say anything otherwise, not when she was so sure that he had needed to move on without her. She didn’t like seeing him in pain, and she wasn’t sure how to feel about him pining for her. It was admirable yes, but it made her hurt to see that he had waited for her all that time. At the very least, he should have found someone else and made an attempt to move on.

Yet now that he had…

She truly was villainous feeling like this. With a heavy sigh, she walked the opposite direction, away from the pirate and his captain, away from their little bubble of happiness, and to where she would find a much needed distraction. All the while, she hadn’t noticed a pair of eyes watching her as she trudged along, a flicker of pain and something else crossing their eyes. 

* * *

“Evie? Evie,” a worried voice brought her out of her reverie as she shook her head, returning to the present to find herself gazing into the eyes of a concerned Doug. She felt a small pang of guilt.

“Oh, sorry about that. What were you saying?” she tried brushing off casually, but he saw right through her.

He shook his head. “It’s not important. I’m more concerned about you. Are you alright Evie? You were spacing out.”

She flashed him a tight smile. Her thoughts had led her elsewhere, a place where they shouldn’t have gone but did anyway, and it was all she had been thinking of that past week. “I’m fine Doug, really.”

He didn’t look convinced, instead placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder. She didn’t know why, but she felt all the more guilty looking at him, as though she had betrayed him. “Are you sure? You’ve been spacing out the whole week. I didn’t want to say anything because I thought you’d come to me about it but—“

Evie placed a hand over his. “I’m sorry if I worried you. I’ve just been a little stressed lately, that’s all.”

“Are you sure I can’t help?”

She shook her head with a sad smile. “I have to do this on my own. I hope you understand that.”

They shared a silent look before Doug nodded reassuringly, Evie breathing a sigh of relief. “It’s alright. Like I said earlier though, I’m always here for you.”

The guilt in her stomach only grew stronger. She needed to sort this out, and she needed to sort this out _now_ before she did something she would only regret in the long run. “I know.” _I really don’t deserve you._

* * *

She didn’t know what compelled her to do it, but it was too late now as she tilted her chin, staring up at him with faux confidence. He kept that wary glare on his face but she refused to let it faze her. It was either all or nothing now.

“What d’ye want now Princess? I’m a little busy.”

She knew he was lying. She had only just walked up on him leaning languidly against his locker without a care in the world. “We need to talk.

He let out a bitter scoff. “Talk? We’ve done enough talking.”

Evie shook her head firmly. “We need to talk.”

Harry stared at her in the eye a little while longer, a contemplative look on his face before he crossed his arms. “Then talk Princess. But it doesn’t mean I’ll listen.”

She frowned but said nothing in retaliation. If she did, things were only bound to get worse. “I wanted to apologize.”

Harry raised a brow. “For what? For _breaking_ my heart? Or for shouting at me for what I did?”

“You deserved to be reprimanded after what you did.” The words were out before she could stop them and the pirate only narrowed his eyes at her. 

“How is the little dwarf anyway? Didn’t get to see my handiwork, unfortunately,” he said condescendingly but she could see that he was also trying to restrain his anger. She bit her lip, refusing to let his remarks faze her.

“ _Doug_ is fine,” she replied curtly, “And now I didn’t come to apologize for that.”

“Then what? For breaking my heart then? Because if ye are, sorry’s not gonna cut it Princess.”

She could tell he was struggling to hide his hurt but it was as clear as day to her. He had taken it worse than she thought. He was angrier than before, and his eyes a little hollow, and she didn’t know what to think. Harry had always been a little insane but he was always full of life, if she said so herself. He was mischievous and incredibly flirty, but he was also very loyal and could be a decent person when he wanted to be. Yet now, he didn’t sport that ever present glint in his eye that spoke of mischief and insanity. In fact, there was nothing in his eyes now, the dark eyeliner only accentuating what had been lost. 

“I’m sorry about what I said,” Evie instead said, “I didn’t mean for it to blow up like it did. And I’m sorry for not giving you the welcome I was supposed to. I was shocked, but I admit that I was genuinely happy to see you. And that’s why I’m here.”

Evie could swear that there was a flicker of hope that flashed in his eye but it was gone before she could say anything. “For what?”

“Despite my being off limits,” his eyes narrowed just slightly, “I was hoping we could become friends again.”

“Again? We were more than _just friends_ ,” he scoffed, but she ignored him.

“I enjoy being around you and I don't like the rift between us right now.”

“So the princess wants to be friends with lil’ ol’ me?” It almost sounded self-deprecating but she had hoped she had heard wrong. “I do.”

“And then what? We’ll be buddy-buddy like before?”  


He was becoming increasingly difficult and Evie didn’t like it one bit. “Look, if you don’t want to be friends then just say the words. So stop being such a jerk about it and tell it to me straight.”

Harry eyed her for a few moments, her heart pounding anxiously. Why was she feeling so nervous? If he rejected her, then she would have to accept it and take it like it was, even if it did pain her. 

“Fine. Friends it is, _Princess_ ,” the name rolled off his tongue as if he were hinting at something but before she could comment, a voice interrupted the both of them. 

“Harry!”

They both turned to find an irritated Uma standing there, hands on her hips as she tapped her foot impatiently. Evie felt her mood immediately dampen at the sight of her, gaze flickering to Harry where he visibly brightened. She had to restrain herself from doing something she would regret as she watched the pair, unable to help the traitorous feelings in the pits of her stomach. 

“I’ve been waiting for you,” she told him, to which he ran a sheepish hand through his hair. He walked up to her, seemingly forgetting her presence as he flashed the grin a cheeky grin.

“Yeah, sorry ‘bout that Uma. Got a little distracted,” he apologized before slinging an arm lazily around her shoulders. She punched him lightly in the side, to which he chuckled before he led her in the opposite direction without the slightest farewell.

Evie was left watching the two converse amongst themselves, unable to stop the feelings of jealousy and hurt that had washed over her. She turned around, shaking her head once more as she lifted her head up confidently to walk away. Friends, they were just friends now. And friends didn’t get jealous of friends hanging out with… _friends._

She would take what she could get. 

* * *

Evie stretched, moving her neck side to side to ease the tension that had built up in her her shoulders. She yawned before she could stop herself, rubbing her eyes before shaking her head to keep herself awake. It was almost midnight, and yet she was still nowhere near done completing the last of her dresses. They were due in two days, but she had always been an early bird, refusing to complete them last minute.

It was getting harder and harder to keep herself awake, but she refused to take her beauty sleep now, not when she was so close to finishing. Grabbing her half empty mug of coffee, she took a large sip before shaking her head, clearing thoughts of sleeping away from her mind. Just finish the sleeves and she would call it a night, she told herself before adjusting the fabric in the sewing machine. She stepped on the pedal, quickly pulling the fabric through to sew it to the rest of the remaining dress.

Within ten minutes, she was done but even then, she was still too tired to move. Before she could stop herself, she felt her eyes close shut as sleep took her away. 

When the first streams of sunlight reached her face the next morning, she felt her eyes flicker open, a yawn escaping her lips as she rubbed her eyes to awaken herself. She blinked for a few moments, arms stretching before she sat up in her bed.

Her bed? Evie frowned, she didn’t remember sleeping anywhere near her bed. Last thing she remembered was falling asleep at her desk after finishing the sleeves of her dress. She looked down, finding herself comfortably tucked under the mountain of blankets she usually kept. 

Shaking her head, she pulled away the covers as she walked to her workspace, hoping to find some clues. Evie paused when she found a small note on her table, written in an unfamiliar messy scrawl. 

_Don’t overwork yerself next time. Even a princess needs her beauty sleep._

There was only one person who addressed her as a princess, but it was impossible to think that he had been there last night. She was certain that she was the only one up this late, and her dorms were almost on the other side of the castle’s from his. What was he doing around her dorms so late at night if he had been the one to carry her to bed?

And carry her to bed? She cursed herself inwardly for not being able to remember all that happened that night. But she couldn’t stop the upturn of her lips at the thought. 

So maybe he didn’t hate her after all. 

Later that day, she had walked with a bounce in her step her obvious happiness infecting those around her as they couldn’t help the contagious grins as she walked past. It was silly to think she could be so happy after what she had just found out, but she couldn’t help it. Perhaps it was wrong to be feeling this way, but for once Evie wanted to enjoy it. Maybe tomorrow she would let the implications crash down upon her, but right now she was too happy to say otherwise.

Mal and Doug had easily noticed her obvious change in mood, the latter only smiling jubilantly when he had found her overjoyed again. But Mal was rather suspicious; she knew what had happened with the girl and a particular pirate the week before, having counselled her on it, so to see her acting so differently from the quiet persona she had pulled the whole week had her curious. 

“Something happened, didn’t it?” 

Evie paused, raising a brow. “Nothing much.”

The girl narrowed her eyes. “But enough to make you smile this much.”

She bit her lip. The girl was her best friend, so of course details like this wouldn’t escape her. Evie’s eyes flickered around the area before she linked her arm with hers, guiding her to a more secluded area. “I fell asleep at my table last night.”

Mal frowned. “I told you not to overwork yourself.”

But she waved it off. “But when I woke up, I found myself in my bed.”

Mal raised a brow, curious. But Evie didn’t wait for her to ask as she continued, “And I found a note on my table this morning. It said ‘Don’t overwork yerself next time. Even a princess needs her beauty sleep’.”

The girl suddenly paused, turning to face her best friend in bemusement. “Yerself? Wait a minute…”

Evie nodded. “It was Harry.”

“Why was he even at your dorm? Isn’t it across the castle?”

“That’s what I thought to myself. I don’t know what he was doing there, but he was.”

“You know, maybe I should tell Ben to heighten security if he broke into your room like that last night,” Mal said jokingly, but Evie could tell there was an underlying seriousness to it. She shook her head.

“I’m pretty sure I left my door slightly open. You know how I don’t like sleeping with the door closed.” Mal finally nodded, accepting this explanation before eyeing her worriedly. 

“I know you’re happy about this, but you shouldn’t be this happy. You have a boyfriend remember?”

The smile on Evie’s face weakened as she lowered her gaze, biting her lip. This was what she had been hoping to avoid. It was becoming glaringly obvious that something needed to change, but she was refusing to admit it. Was she really ready to take the risk? But what about Uma? Evie didn’t know what kind of relationship they had now, but it was something she needed to take into consideration. But she knew that she couldn’t keep this going any longer. Doug deserved someone better, someone who gave her heart to him completely and was truly in love with him.   
Evie didn’t know if she was either. 

With a weak smile, she gazed into Mal’s eyes, who understood completely. 

* * *

She knocked into a hard body before she could stop herself, stumbling backwards at the force. An arm wrapped around her waist, catching her before she fell to the ground, a breath of air escaping from her lips in surprise. Evie stood up straight, lifting her head to thank and apologize to the stranger, only for the words to die in her throat.

“Harry,” she breathed, the pirate raising an eyebrow in amusement. 

“Watch yerself Princess,” he said lightly as he removed his arm, Evie frowning at the sudden lack of warmth. 

She shook her head to remove the thoughts as she plastered a smile on her face. “Thank you, and I’m sorry for bumping into you.”

Harry shrugged. “T’was nothing.”

Evie bit her lip as a moment of silence was shared between the both of them. Well this was awkward. It had been a few days since the incident in her room, and since then she hadn’t spotted the pirate at all. Perhaps that was more due to her throwing herself into her work, holing her up in her room and preventing herself from contact with the outside world. 

But it had felt like she hadn’t seen him in weeks. She was glad that things were a little more amicable between them, but she didn’t think it would leave a slight awkwardness in its wake. Her relationship with Harry had never been awkward, even before they became close acquaintances.

With a small nod in acknowledgement, Evie found herself stepping around him to walk away, unable to conjure a topic that would keep their conversation going. 

“Wait up Princess,” she heard him call as he jogged beside her, Evie raising a brow in confusion. 

“Why are you following me?”

He grinned at her. “Can’t _friends_ walk with their _friends_?”

She frowned at the way he had said ‘friends’. It was almost as if he were mocking the term but she didn’t even begin to know what it had all meant. But Evie sighed, reluctantly allowing him to walk with her around the castle.

Another moment of silence lapsed among the two, Evie frustrated because this is not what their friendship was supposed to entail. There was supposed to be some bickering and teasing, maybe a little flirting, but not awkward lapses of silences. She hated it. 

Unable to take the silence anymore, she blurted, “Why did you do it?”

“Do what?”

“Take me to bed,” she said before she realized just how wrong that sounded. Her eyes widened when comprehension dawned, but as she glanced up at the pirate, she knew that it was too late. He would never let her live this down. 

“Why wouldn’t I? Yer a very attractive princess, and I would be stupid not to,” he flirted shamelessly with a wink, Evie unable to stop the blush from arising on her cheeks. She slapped him on his chest, only to have him chuckled. 

“You know what I meant,” she protested as he shook his head. 

“Oh, I don’t know Princess. Yer words were very clear.”

She slapped him again. “I mean, why did you carry me to bed? Actually, why were you even around my dorms that late at night in the first place?”

Now it was his turn to look embarrassed as Evie swore she could have almost noticed a small color of red flushing on his cheeks. “I was just in the area,” he answered cryptically, Evie narrowing her eyes. 

“You’re lying. Why would you even be around my dorms when yours is on the other side of the castle?”

Harry ran a hand through his hair sheepishly. “Alright, so maybe I was there to look for ye that night.”

She raised a brow. “Why?”

He let out a small huff in frustration. “Doesn’t matter. I was there, and I saw ye sleeping on the table and I thought it was uncomfortable, so I carried ye to bed. Happy?”

She shook her head. “Nope,” she said, popping the ‘p’. “You didn’t answer why you were there in the first place.”

He scowled. “Maybe I was there ‘cause I wanted to speak with ye.”

“About?”

Harry glared at her. “Yer really nosy, ye know that?”

Evie’s lips curved into a cheeky grin. “I try.”

The pirate rolled his eyes before he paused, looking her in the eye. She raised a brow. “I wanted to apologize and that I didn’t mean what I said.”

Her brows furrowed, unable to figure out where he was going with this. “About what?”

“Last week, when I said stuff about how falling in love with ye was a big mistake.” How could she forget? They were ingrained in her mind the past week, the words repeating themselves over and over again.

“I thought I said that we’d forget that and move on?”

He shook his head. “I can’t, not when it still bugs me. Look, I really didn’t mean it, any of it. And I’m sorry for punchin’ that dwarf of yers.”

“You should apologize to him, not me,” she retorted, the two engaged in a sudden glaring contest before Harry shook his head. She was about to reply when he spoke once more. “And I’m sorry for not listenin’ to ye, about how ye were off-limits. I didn’t realize how much ye changed once ye got here, and I’d been hopin’ ye’d still be the same when I found ye again.”

She grabbed his hand, staring him in the eye as he watched her curiously. “I can’t deny that I’ve changed, but that doesn’t mean I’ve changed completely. I’m still the same Evie you knew back then, just a little more realistic than before. And I’m sorry too. I know I apologized earlier, but now feels like a good time too. It wasn’t just your fault, so don’t think the blame all rests on you.”

They stared at each other for a few moments, before Harry ran a hand through his hair. “Just so ye know Princess, I’m never sayin’ sorry again.”

She rolled her eyes but couldn’t stop the smile creeping on her face. “As long as you don’t do anything that you eventually need to say sorry for.”

He shrugged. “I’m in Auradon now. I can’t do any wrong,” he said mockingly, Evie unable to stop the small giggles escaping her lips. 

“Oh hush now, even Auradonian people do some pretty bad things. Take Chad for example.”

Harry immediately scowled at the boy’s name, having had the unfortunate pleasure of being his teammate on the R.O.A.R team. “I don’t know how dear Cindy gave birth to that scumbag.”

She slapped him, reprimanding him for his words but even she couldn’t help but agree. Sometimes she wondered how Chad had even been raised on Auradon his whole life. 

“Enough of Chad. Are we good now?”

He shrugged. “That depends on ye Princess. Do you find it in yer heart to forgive this scummy pirate?”

She couldn’t stop the smile on her face before tapping her chin contemplatively. “Hmm, maybe a little more begging and then I’ll forgive you.”

He rolled his eyes but the mirth in his eyes said otherwise. “Truce Princess?”

Evie nodded firmly. “Truce.”

“So, how’s yer boyfriend?” he finally asked after a few moments of silence. They continued their walk along the castle fields, Evie silently enjoying the scenery as they walked by. 

A frown made its way onto her face. “We uh, broke up,” she said quietly but Harry still caught it, eyebrow raising in surprise. 

“I thought ye said ye were committed to him?”

She smiled sadly. “I was committed, but not fully. My heart wasn’t in it, and Doug doesn’t deserve someone who’s with him halfheartedly. He took it better than I thought, and we’re friends now.”

Harry nodded. “I see. Sorry to hear that Princess.”

She raised a brow in surprise, Harry noticing before rolling his eyes. “I’m not a complete douche Princess. I could see how much ye cared for him.”

She nodded in a silent thank you before Evie decided to ask a question of her own. “How about you and Uma? When did that start?”

Harry paused abruptly, surprising Evie as she almost knocked into him. She frowned at him, ready to open her mouth to ask why when she noticed him looking at her strangely. “Where did ye get that idea?”

Evie raised a delicate brow. “Have you not seen you two? The way you’re always together, and always chatting like you’re the only ones in the world. Plus I can see the way you’re looking at each other. There’s something more than friendship there.”

He stared at her unreadably, gauging her words before his lips curved upward unexpectedly. “Kinda sounds like yer jealous Princess.”

Her eyes dilated in shock. “Jealous? Why would I be jealous?”

He shrugged. “I don’t know. Ye tell me Princess. Are ye jealous of me and Uma? Or did ye wish ye were Uma?”

She couldn’t deny either but there was no way she was admitting that out loud. “That’s ridiculous.”

He only raised an eyebrow in skepticism. “I don’t think it is. If I knew any better, I’d say ye know it wasn’t but yer just too shy to admit it.”

“I’m not shy!”

“Then look me in the eye and tell me ye weren’t jealous. Maybe then I’ll believe ye.”

Evie frowned. “I don’t care if you believe me or not.”

“Then why don’t ye tell me then? If it doesn’t matter what I believe.”

The princess cursed herself inwardly. Harry could be unwittingly clever when he wanted to be, and she knew he had her cornered this time. To her misfortune, he knew her so well to be able to tell when she was telling a lie despite her mastery over fibbing. He had once told her that he could read her like an open book, and she couldn’t deny that perhaps he could. 

“Fine, maybe I was jealous! But it doesn’t matter anyway,” she snapped, shocking Harry at the admission. He looked at her curiously before taking a step closer, cocking his head to the side. 

“Why doesn’t it matter? I’d say it did.”

“Because you’re with her,” she continued in frustration. “You’re with Uma, and you’re happy with her and I’m not going to destroy that, not when I see you so happy.”

Harry said nothing, instead leaning down until he was only inches away from her face. He stared at her at eye level, Evie gulping at the sudden proximity. This wasn’t what she was expecting. 

“Uma’s my captain, and I’m her first mate,” he told her, Evie’s heart sinking in her chest. Why’d he have to say that? As if she didn’t already know.

Yet he continued, blue eyes piercing into her soul. “But yer my princess, and I’m yer pirate.”


	9. fonder hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **rating:** pg-13  
>  **word count:** ~3200  
>  **for:** the anon who requested it.  
>  **prompt:** evie angry at harry + isolating herself from him.
> 
>  **a/n:** i really enjoyed writing the first bit of this haha. thank you though, to everyone who leaves a comment. they truly motivate me to work harder to give you the best quality fics you deserve.

He couldn’t say he was exactly surprised, rather the situation had really been a long time coming. With the way Harry was, it was only a matter of time he did something that would warrant the use of the silent treatment from the normally composed princess. While it was no secret that the two had clashing personalities, the beginnings of their relationship essentially characterized by their endless bickering, it was always in good fun. Whenever the two fought, it would always be resolved within the hour, mainly because of their inability to keep their hands off each other. 

But if Evie had gone this long without talking to him, the pirate must have done something extremely dire to evoke such a reaction. Whatever it was, it had Ben truly worried because this wasn’t affecting just the both of them, no it was affecting everyone in their friendship circle too. Harry seemed to have retreated with Uma and Gil, and the VKs had resorted to their previous hostility, with the AKs more or less caught between the two. 

Ben knew that he needed to do something before it became unsalvageable, yet he didn’t expect the opportunity to come around when the pirate had gone to _him_ for help. If anything, he would have expected he talk to Uma or Gil about it, and perhaps to an extent Carlos because aside from Evie, Carlos was the only one of the four who could initially tolerate him, with Mal and Jay taking longer to come around. 

And yet he had come to him. While they weren’t exactly enemies like before, they weren’t exactly close either. To Ben’s distaste, they had never really had the chance to develop a friendship like he had originally been hoping for, with the only times they were able to interact due to their respective girlfriends. It wasn’t that he had been avoiding him, but rather that there was never really a chance to become friends, especially because his workload had gotten twice as heavy as before. Nowadays, only Mal was able to seem him daily but then again they were only a few short visits.

But much to his fortune, his work had been cleared and now he had been enjoying his free time until the pirate had sauntered in without a care. 

"Have you ever heard of the saying, absence makes the heart grow fonder?”

He watched as Harry raised a brow, unable to follow. He sighed, thinking of ways to make his argument more understandable. He couldn’t screw this up, not when his friends’ relationship was counting on it.

"And yer point is?”

"That this separation is good for you. You two haven't really separated much from the moment you got here, which isn't bad but I think this distance will make you guys stronger in the long run,” Ben explained as clearly as he could, observing the pirate’s reaction.

To his disappointment, he offered a scowl in annoyance. "What kind of bullshit are ye spewing out now? I only came to ye because ye'd have the most experience with this, and I thought ye could help me."

"But I am helping you."

"If that's how ye help people, then I fear for the future of Auradon,” Harry snapped, Ben wincing at his tone. This was going to be harder than he thought, he sighed. 

"Look, do you want my help or not?” he asked in exasperation, the pirate bristling in irritation. 

"That depends if yer help involves this 'absence makes the heart grow fonder' bullshit.”

Ben shook his head. ”Listen Harry, you said it yourself. You came to me because I've got experience, and I do. If Evie's anything like Mal, which I'm sure she is, then you have to play your cards carefully. So when I say that this distance will make your relationship stronger, it will. In the meantime, give her her space and she'll come around.”

He seemed to gauge the words carefully before nodding in understanding. 

"Or wait until I'm in danger and she comes rescuing me like what happened with ye,” Harry added mischievously, Ben rolling his eyes. At least the male finally understood. 

"I'm being serious Harry. Give her space.”

Harry sighed, placing his hands up in surrender. "Alright, alright. Thanks beasty boy.”

He couldn’t stop the grin from spreading on his face at the words of gratitude. Harry Hook didn’t normally thank anyone, so this was an honor in itself. “Your welcome.”

He nodded, turning to leave before halting in his tracks. Ben raised a brow as the boy turned back, eyeing him curiously. “Out of sheer curiosity, what happened when Mal gave ye the silent treatment?”

Memories suddenly flashed through his mind, Ben frowning in distaste. It was all in the past now, but those times had been one of the worst during his relationship, and no man should ever have to go through the same thing. “It wasn’t pretty.”

This appeared to pique his interest as he turned to face the king fully, eyes urging him to go on. Ben ran a hand through his hair. “The worst silent treatment she gave me lasted for two weeks.”

Harry whistled in awe, almost impressed. “Two weeks? Whatever did ye do to anger her so much?”

“I said things I shouldn’t have said and let’s just leave it at that. Anyway, when Mal gave me the silent treatment I bugged her quite a bit about it. I would always try to clear my schedules just to see her, make new schedules so she’d have to see me, and so forth. But she managed to thwart me every time, and I realize the reason she got so good at being unable to talk to me during that time was because she charmed herself not to. She would only speak to everyone who wasn’t me, and she never allowed herself to pass messages to me so I never knew what was going through her mind.”

“Ye seemed to have had it a lot worse than I do,” Harry remarked, “But who says mine won’t be worse? Princess can do spells even though she chooses not to, so maybe Mal charmed her too.”

Ben shook his head. “I would no. Mal tells me everything.”

“So, how’d ye get through it then?”

“It was only after Evie advised me to give her some space that things began looking up. I realized that after being the one to keep approaching her, in the end it had to be the other way around. She’ll come to you when she wants to, so don’t force her into it otherwise it just goes longer. And when she does come, I advise you to grovel.”

Harry looked appalled at the idea. “Grovel? Pirates don't grovel.”

He shrugged. “Neither do kings, but if you want your queen back, you have to. Just apologize for everything, and don’t fight her on it because it’ll only make matters worse. Once she accepts the apology however, that’s when you can even out the playing field because soon she realizes that we’re both in the wrong and eventually just let everything out.”

“Are ye sure that works?”

Ben nodded firmly in affirmation, giving the male a pat on the back to wish good luck. “Space and grovel. That’s the key.”

* * *

“He’s as stubborn as a mule that one. He’ll never apologize you know,” Mal noted as Evie combed her hair. The two were gathered in Evie’s room, along with Uma, who despite previous hostility, had eventually reached out to the two. They were all more or less filled in with the previous events, and Uma surprisingly had taken Evie’s side, noting that he had really messed up this time.

“Yeah. Unless he’s absolutely certain that he's in the wrong, he won’t do anything. He has too much pride for that,” Uma added, the queen nodding in agreement.

Evie sighed as she faced the both of them, shaking her head. “I know he won’t, but I’m still hoping he’ll try. I mean, we were both in the wrong but—“

“But nothing,” Mal interrupted, “Even though you may have had your part in all this, Harry’s the one who screwed up. _Big time_. He needs to apologize if he ever wants to gain your trust again.”

Uma nodded in agreement. “I have to agree with her on this one. Harry’s told me everything, but so have you, and even if he doesn’t see it yet, I know that he’s more in the wrong than you are. Until he’s got that figured out, just leave him be. You’ve avoided him for a week already, who says that you can’t go on for a little longer?”

“Yeah. I mean, I avoided Ben for two weeks and if he hadn’t gotten the message after the first week, I was prepared to go even longer.”

The pirate raised a brow in curiosity. “What did beasty boy ever do that was so bad you had to avoid him for two weeks?”

Mal frowned. “That’s a long story and—“

“She’ll tell you it another day, I promise,” Evie cut off, standing up as she placed her comb on her vanity table. “But right now, tell me something. What do I do if he doesn’t apologize? Should I go up to him to do it myself?”

Both girls opened their mouths in protests but after a look from Evie, held their tongues. “I can’t lose him. I don’t want to lose him, not when I have the chance to make things right. It was all a misunderstanding, and I refuse to let our relationship crumble because I was too stubborn not to put my pride away and reach out to him.”

Uma and Mal shared a look before Uma took the initiative to take a step closer, looking Evie straight in the eye. She put a comforting hand on the girl’s shoulder, squeezing gently to offer some reassurance. “You won’t lose him, I promise. If Harry doesn’t apologize, I’ll make him do it myself.”

The princess smiled gratefully at her, placing a hand over hers in gratitude. Never did she think she’d share this sort of friendship with Uma, but she was glad she had. After Mal and Uma had finally put aside their differences, Evie had begun to learn that the girl wasn’t as bad as she thought, especially when she wasn’t angry. After being Mal’s friend so long, she too was blinded by the hatred she had felt for the pirate but it was thanks to Auradon and the true goodness in her heart that she was able to think otherwise. While Uma wasn’t her best friend, they were very close and Evie was forever grateful she had managed to find a good friend, confidant and advisor in her, especially when it came to her own stubborn pirate. 

“One more day Evie, keep your silence for one more day and then you can take action. But give him the chance to do it all on his own first,” Mal advised, coming to take her hands in hers. 

The girl nodded, squeezing her hands gently. _One more day_ , she thought, _don’t screw this up Harry._

* * *

Perhaps before he had left the king’s good company, he should’ve asked on the specifics of how long he should give the princess her ‘space’. How long did he expect him to wait? Another day? Another week?

He didn’t think he could go on another week without her talking to him. One week had been seven days too many, but it had been his pride that had kept him from marching up to her and conceding his wrongs. Perhaps he had screwed up big time, but he was absolutely certain that she wasn’t in the clear either. They both had their parts to play in all this, and until she realized all this, he refused to take the initiative and apologize first. 

But that was a week before he realized that she wasn’t going to such a thing sooner or later. And thus seven days had passed with her silence, the both of them unable to repair what could have been fixed so much earlier had they decided that enough was enough. It had made him desperate enough to seek out the king, who he would begrudgingly admit wasn’t wrong with that stupid motto of his. 

What was it again? Ah yes, _absence makes the heart grow fonder._

His heart had definitely grown fonder that was for sure, and it was true that since his coming to the Isle, they had hardly separated unless it was necessary. Evie made his life on Auradon more tolerable, being surrounded by all this goodness that had him reeling in disgust. But he had to admit that his disgust had grown weaker until he almost no longer minded, almost. But that didn’t mean he would become like one of those prissy princes the princess would always fantasise about. He was still a pirate at heart, and once the time of graduation came, he would be out of there and sailing the seas for all his cared, with his princess at his toes. 

But he was uncertain of that ever happening now, not when she was still set on blatantly ignoring him. He really should have asked how long this ‘giving space’ would last because he didn’t think he would last a day. But that meant he would have to grovel at her feet, and did he really want to grovel? 

He was pulled back from his thoughts when he caught sight of a mop of blue hair at the corner of his eyes. Harry’s eyes immediately followed the blue hair as it got swept away in the crowds before it finally disappeared. 

No, he wasn’t grovel. He was too prideful for that. 

However that didn’t mean he wasn’t going to put away his pride and finally admit that yes, perhaps he had gone overboard and that his misdeeds were far worse than hers. To see that blue hair without getting close enough to touch it was torture in itself, and he had missed her with all his heart. Truly.

Without hesitation, the pirate spurred forward to follow where he had last seen her. He navigated himself skilfully through the crowds, fixing a glare on his face as they decidedly parted for him to let him through. Harry smirked inwardly; he still had that effect on people. 

He reached the end of the corridor, head whipping around to search for the familiar figure of his princess but only to come empty. Harry cursed inwardly, running a hand through his hair in aggravation before that sliver of blue came into sight again.

His legs moved before he could think otherwise, the male walking briskly to reach her before he lost sight of her again. It was her, he thought joyously as he came closer. He hadn’t seen her up close in days, and he almost worried that his memory of her didn’t do her justice. 

And it truly didn’t. She was as beautiful as he remembered; royal blue hair, painted ruby lips and warm hazel eyes. Before she could move any further, Harry reached out to grab her arm, spinning her to face him. 

He heard a sharp intake of breath when she finally looked up to face him, eyes widening in surprise. “Harry,” he heard her breath and he felt a surge of confidence soar within him. He was glad to know that her feelings for him hadn’t changed after all, despite him being a complete and utter douchebag. 

“Princess,” he greeted softly, nodding his head in acknowledgment. He still kept his hand wrapped around her arm, and she didn’t move to remove it, instead staring at him as thoughts swirled in her mind. What was she thinking?

“What are you doing here?” she finally asked after moments of silence, Harry clearing his throat. 

“I’m putting away my pride for this,” he began with a wry smirk, “But I should’ve done this days ago.”

She raised a brow in confusion. “Wha—“

“I’m sorry,” he said sincerely, “I’m sorry Princess for everything. It was all my fault. I shouldn’t have said those things, and I’m sorry.”

Evie shook her head, the pirate wincing as he came to another conclusion. But his fears proved useless when she raised a hand to cup his cheek tenderly, again shaking her head. 

“I’m sorry too. It wasn’t just you who was at fault. I also said some nasty words.”

“I said worse,” he protested as she continued to shake her head.

“I’m certain I said worse.”

Harry’s eyes twinkled in mischief as he suddenly chuckled. “What is this? A competition for who said the nastiest words?”

Evie joined in his laughing, giggling at the thought. “We are villains after all. Our words have always been wicked.”

He grinned, removing his hand around her arm and instead to rest it atop hers on his cheek. “But forgive me Princess.”

“Of course,” she replied, “Only if you forgive me however.”

He raised a brow. “I would be stupid enough not to.”

Evie’s lips lifted before she caught the both of them off guard when she abruptly pulled his neck down to meet her, promptly smashing her lips on his. He was almost taken aback by her boldness but quickly returned her kiss with as much vigor as she had, wrapping his arms around her waist to pull her closer. Evie held his head gently in place as she poured her emotions of longing and love into that one kiss, after having been separated from him for so long. 

They only broke apart when a shout of, “Oi! Get a room!” cried out in the distance, Harry pulling away in irritation as he whipped his head around to look for the source of the voice. 

“Fuck off and mind yer own business!” He shouted in retaliation, turning back to look at Evie who was now biting her lip as she looked down in embarrassment. Harry eyed her amusedly, adoring the little blush on her cheeks. 

“I forgot we were in public,” she admitted, Harry shrugging nonchalantly.  


“I really don’t care. Let them stare if they want, I’d still kiss ye.”

Her cheeks flamed as she lifted her head to glare at him. “But not in public! We should probably take his advice and move this to a room.”

Harry’s eyebrows lifted at the implications, his smirk turning roguish. “My room then. Gil’s out with Chad so I have it all to myself. We can continue this there.”

The blush on Evie’s face refused to go away when she finally realized the extent of her wording before she slapped him on the chest lightly. “Get your mind out of the gutter.”

A chuckle left his lips as he pulled her to his side, lightly kissing the top of her head. “I’m only doin’ what ye asked me to Princess. Besides, it’s been far too long and my bed has been cold without ye.”

Evie slapped him again before leaning into his chest, carefully admitting, “Mine has too.”

Harry grinned a crooked grin. Absence definitely makes the heart grow fonder. 


	10. smile for the camera

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **rating:** pg-13  
>  **word count:** ~1800  
>  **for:** @themartinskishit  
>  **prompt:** harry/evie asked questions by the media.
> 
>  **a/n:** i had quite a lot of fun writing this. just goes to show how vicious the media can be sometimes.

While Evie was one to normally bask in attention, especially in the sight of flashing cameras and numerous reporters, this situation was one that her wishing that she wasn’t placed in the spotlight for once. The crowd of reporters around her were nothing like the crowds at the Cotillion, where they were at least respectful as she sauntered down the carpet, modelling her newest designs. No, these reminded her eerily of the press interviews she had seen Mal been hounded by especially during the beginnings of her relationship with Ben. Her previous wishes to perhaps experience the same thing had been flushed evidently down the drain when she realized just how similar to a pack of wild animals the press was. 

They just wouldn’t leave her alone. 

It had been a few days since news broke out of her relationship with one Harry Hook, the both of them finally deciding it was time to go public after keeping it secret for so long. Harry was getting annoyed at having to always hide all the time, and while Evie had previously not shared his annoyance, the tolls of keeping a clandestine relationship had caught up to her in no time. It was hard enough getting alone time together as it was, with Harry’s new spot as a member of the R.O.A.R team and Evie’s blooming fashion line, but they had managed to make it work under the guise of Harry being her male model. 

So under heavy convincing from Harry, Evie had finally conceded to making their relationship known. However, when she thought of revealing the news only to their trusted friends, she did not realize that news would spread around the school like wildfire, nor did she expect that it was just as noteworthy as Ben dating Mal. The response had been nothing like when she had first dated Doug, everyone seemingly chill and not making such a big deal out of it.

But it was like once she started dating Harry, she was only to be thrown to the press hounds. Evie truly didn’t understand the fascination behind their relationship. Besides the fact that it was probably an opposites attract thing, she didn’t think it would be so interesting, not when she had previously dated a dwarf’s son. But apparently dating a pirate was a big deal, especially when it was one Harry Hook, who had quite expectedly become a big deal in Auradon. Perhaps it was devilishly good looks, or his notorious reputation of being a little cuckoo, but nonetheless Harry appeared to garner attention everywhere he went. 

News of the new VKs from Auradon had indeed spread like wildfire, and while most students were accepting of them now, it still didn’t mean they weren’t the least bit curious. Harry, Uma and Gil were the students’ most popular topics of discussion it seemed, the fearsome trio garnering as much looks as the four of them originally had. While Gil had seamlessly integrated into Auradon society, Harry and Uma were a little different. It took a while for Uma to come around, but she did eventually, but Harry seemed to be the hardest to change. He was never the most rational of people, and he did have his dark side but it wasn’t as dark as she had previously thought to believe. When they had finally gotten together, she had learnt many things about him, including his true aspirations of being as great of a captain as his father and wanting nothing more than setting sail on a great big adventure. 

He was still rebellious by all means, but he had calmed slightly when he had gotten to Auradon, Evie playing a huge part in that. So perhaps it was because they were the only VKs to actually start a relationship with another villain child that they were gaining so much attention, but Evie wasn't exactly sure if it was a good thing. 

She had admitted enjoyed all the renewed attention, basking in it like she was raised to do but it was strange to her that she was the only one who ever got hounded. Whenever she was with Harry or he was alone, crowds of reporters never seemed to mob him just as they did with her. She had cursed her luck that day when she found herself alone, becoming a target for the press yet again.

“Tell us Miss Evie, how did you and Captain Hook’s son begin your relationship?”

“Did he curse you?”

“Or did _you_ curse him?”

“Did you ever date on the Isle?”

“What was your previous relationship like back on the Isle?”

“How come you two are the only villain children that ended up dating each other?”

“Are you two conspiring to get revenge?”

Evie frowned at this. She was afraid that people would think that their coming together would only lead to an insane vengeance plot, or that people assumed they aspired for world domination, which was most definitely true. 

“Are you looking for world domination?”

As she was about to open her mouth to speak, she felt an arm slide around her waist tightly, Evie almost jumping until his voice reached her ears. “Now that sounds like an interesting idea. Perhaps we’ll steal the barrier remote and let all the villain folk free,” she heard him say, his seemingly teasing words having dangerous undertones. 

Evie raised a brow, saying nothing as he continued speaking. “And then after that, we’ll come back to Auradon and pillage the lot of ye, burning down castles and houses.”

“Is that true Miss Evie?”

A bunch of microphones were shoved in her face, Evie scowling at the sudden flashing lights. A hand moved in front of her to move it all away as she felt Harry’s arm grip her tighter. “Are ye lot stupid or what? Of course not ye dumb shits. We aren’t plotting revenge, and we sure as hell aren’t going to let those villains off the Isle.”

She could hear him reign in his anger, and for that she was grateful as she didn’t think she wanted to see Harry hooking a bunch of reporters be aired on national television. “I thought that by now, with Mal as queen, you’d all have lost this stigma you still carry of us villain children but perhaps not,” Evie finally spoke out from beside him, glaring into the cameras as a few reporters had the decency to look guilty. 

“But you’re dating another villain child! Who’s to say you won’t turn against us?”

Everyone turned to look at a plump reporter who had the audacity to raise his head up high as he spoke to the two of them. From the corner of her eye, she could hear Harry clench his fists and she knew that if she didn’t say something soon, Harry would really let loose.

“Are you saying that just because I’m not dating an Auradonian folk, that I will lose all the morals and values I have lost since coming here? Are you saying that it was just because I dated someone who was from Auradon, that makes me good?” she spoke frostily, glaring dangerously at the man. 

“Did you not hear of when I helped save the kingdom from Maleficent? Did you not hear of me setting up a charity out of all the money I earned from my fashion line? Do you dare question the King and Queen’s royal advisor of her allegiances?”

He seemed to have silenced at the words, lips tightly shut as his face went red. Evie felt Harry press his lips against the top of her head, muttering, “Serves him right Princess. Ye did well.”

She grinned as she leaned into his touch, attention now diverting to the reporters who still crowded around them. “Now are there any other questions not accusing me and Harry of world domination? Or are we done here?”

Perhaps she should have ended the conference there while she had a chance for she was soon posed a number of questions from people all around her, asking of details of her relationship with Harry that she really not want to share. But Harry had sensed her discomfort and had answered it all himself, smoothly dodging questions that were too personal to answer or answering with some clever wit. 

If Evie wasn’t already so in love with him, she thought that this would’ve definitely sealed the deal. 

“Last question to you both,” a reporter asked from her right. Harry and Evie turned to the voice, Evie nodding for him to continue. 

He smile at them. “Can we get a kiss of you for the cover of the paper? The crowds would love it.”

Harry and Evie shared a look, before a smug smirk crept onto Harry’s face. “Now that is somethin’ I’d be more than glad to oblige to.”

He turned to Evie, who was looking up at him expectantly. “Princess,” he said before leaning down to lightly press his lips against hers, Evie moving her hands to cup his face. She could hear the numerous camera flashes around her but Evie paid them no heed as she deepened the kiss only slightly, Harry tightening his hold on her waist. 

When they finally pulled away, they met the satisfied faces of the reporters before Harry shot them a look, ordering them to scram. They did so at once, leaving the couple to their peace with arms still tightly wrapped around each other. 

Evie let out a breath she didn’t know she had been holding as she leaned into him for a hug. “I can’t believe that was what Mal had to go through every day. No wonder she wanted to go back to the Isle.”

“Auradon folk, thinkin’ that they can make what’s our business theirs. But it’ll die down eventually, until they find somethin’ new to waste their lives on.”

She hummed in agreement, decidedly enjoying his presence while she still had him. “Thank you for saving me though. I don’t know what I would’ve done without you.”

She lifted her head to see him crookedly grinning at her, a grin she knew was only used when he was around her. “Pleasure’s all mine Princess. After all, that’s what pirates are for, to save ye damsels in distress.”

Evie slapped him lightly on the chest. “I’m not a damsel in distress.”

He chuckled as he breathed in her scent, comfortably resting his chin atop her head. “Aye, ye aren’t.”


	11. caught in the act

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **rating:** t  
>  **wordcount:** ~2600  
>  **for:** the anon who requested it.  
>  **prompt:** harry/evie caught by the others in the dorm.
> 
>  **a/n:** a little bit of a higher rating due to some suggestive themes ;)

Their undoing had been a lapse of judgement on her part as Harry all but insisted that they were safe. She thought she had better self-control than she did, but she had to admit that in all honesty, he had been completely right. 

Ever since they had made their relationship official, it was one characterized by excuses and secret hiding places as Evie had made it firm that their relationship was one that would be hidden by the shadows. She didn’t like the arrangement as much as he did, but they both knew that this would be their best option at this period in time. Despite him, Uma and Gil having arrived at Auradon four months ago, relations between both groups of VKs had been anything but friendly. While they all could get along with Gil, Uma and Harry were a whole different story. Uma was still unable to set aside her grudges against Mal, leading her to practically disliking the other three as well. And Harry, well Harry had a talent at pissing off people just by speaking. He and Jay still had their ridiculous rivalry going on, and Mal wasn’t particularly fond of him either. With Carlos, it almost like he was afraid of him, something that Evie could never figure out why. 

And with her, let’s just say that all his endless flirting had finally gotten to her and she had fallen for him before it was too late. They had always had a little thing going on even before Auradon, but it never went beyond teasing banter whenever they were in each other’s presence. But once the pirate had escaped from the Isle, he had managed to take the banter one step further when he always seemed to openly seek out the girl, much to the curiosity of the others. Of course she had squashed it down by arguing that he happened to be his favorite person to annoy, which they bought easily because she made sure to shout at him every time they were in sight. Of course, Harry took it all in stride until one day it all boiled down to him grabbing her and pulling her into an empty classroom where he kissed her until her lips swelled. 

From that day forward, their ‘extracurricular activities’ had been one of secret, Harry taking every opportunity he could to get them alone. It had worked for a good three months, if she said so herself, Evie having trained her senses to alert them if anyone was nearby when they were in the middle of their little activities. Of course it had gotten tiring when they had once been interrupted five times within a single hour, and it had all but killed the mood. 

But now they had gone almost a week without being able to meet in private, mainly because of the royal celebrations coming up that garnered her all her attention. On the one free day she had to spare, Harry had taken the opportunity to sweep her away before she could say otherwise, stating that it had been far too long. She couldn’t help but agree; it had been far too long without him that she wondered how she even managed to keep her sanity with the piles of workload stacking everyday. He had wanted to ease her stresses by taking her out on a date near the Enchanted Lake, which was beautiful to say the least, until they had had to cut their date short because duty had called. 

This had sent Evie running to the dorms where she was supposed to have delivered a dress in ten minutes, with Harry at her heels. He refused to let her go without him, so thanks to his help, she had managed to meet the deadline in time. When they had returned to her dorm room, which thankfully she now had to herself, Harry took this opportunity to kiss her, deciding this was the best time to do so. She was initially reluctant, urging that someone might catch them, but Harry argued that no one would be needing her today, not when she had her day off. 

Without having anymore fight left in her, Evie had melted right into the kiss, sinking into his arms as he carried her by the waist, gently dropping her onto her fluffy bed. She leaned back into her pillows as he crawled on top of her, his lips curving into that sexy smirk of his before she pulled him by the neck to kiss him. Harry had returned her kiss with as much fervor as she had, using his arms to support himself so as not to squash her with his entire weight.

Her hands, which had been running through his hair, had lowered to push the leather jacket off his shoulders, Harry taking it off without hesitation. He threw it to the ground without a second look, his lips still attached to hers as her hands moved to lift up his shirt. He still wore that same ripped shirt he would wear back on the Isle, full of rips and tears that she could easily feel his skin beneath her touch. 

Harry’s lips curved into a grin as he pulled away slightly, only to lift off his remaining shirt as Evie unzipped her own leather ensemble. Her eyes raked up and down his exposed chest with darkened eyes, teeth biting her lips before he lowered himself back down to kiss her, Evie letting out a small giggle in delight. Her hands roamed the expanses of his hardened chest, one carved from years of sword fighting and pillaging, as he moved his own to settle on her waist. 

His fingers moved to the edges of her shirt, ready to remove the shirt when they heard a loud scream from her dorm room door as Harry felt himself being aggressively shoved off of her. Evie’s eyes widened in shock as she watched the pirate be tackled to the ground by a familiar bulky figure, her eyes soon moving to the door where she saw the shell shocked faces of Mal and Carlos. 

Shit. 

“Oi! Gerroff me!” she heard an angry cry from the corner, but she couldn’t look as she kept her eyes on her frozen friends. 

“Mal, Carlos…”

Mal’s eyes diverted to the blue haired girl, sharing a look before she turned to the side of the bed where Jay held Harry to the ground. A scowl settled on her face as she marched up to him, Evie’s eyes dilating when realization struck.

Before Mal could even do anything to the boy, Evie had finally jumped off her bed and blocked the girl, putting herself between her and her pirate. She raised an eyebrow in bemusement and slight anger. “What are you doing? Move Evie, I have to teach him a lesson.”

Evie shook her head vehemently, placing a hand out to stop her. “Stop, it wasn’t his fault.”

Her nostrils flared at this. “Not his fault? He came on to you! He was ready to take you!” she practically screamed, Evie wincing at the loudness of her voice. 

“I was not gonna take her!” Harry shouted from below, Mal’s frown only deepening at the interruption.

“Liar! I saw what your hands were doing. You were ready to take off her shirt.”

“I wasn’t doin’ anything the princess didn’t want me to,” he managed to get out before Jay covered his mouth to shut him up.

Mal looked taken aback as she diverted her attention back to Evie, eyeing her in bewilderment. “Is what he said true?”

The girl turned back to share a look with Harry, who gave her an infinitesimal nod before she turned to face the girl’s green eyes again. Confidently, she firmly nodded, lifting her chin up. “He’s not lying. In fact, I was the one who came onto him.’’

She looked completely stunned at this, jaw dropping in struck silence. “How long?” they heard Carlos say from the right, Evie having almost forgotten he was there. 

She turned to him. “Three months. We’ve been dating for three months.”

They raised their eyebrows in surprise. “Three _months_? Why didn’t you tell us? I thought we were your best friends E!”

Evie lowered her gaze in guilt. “You are my friends, my best friends.”  


“Then why did you feel the need to keep something so important from us?”

Her eyes narrowed before she pointed to Jay and Harry, who was still being held down like some sort of animal. “Because of this! Don’t lie and tell me that you weren’t going to hex him if I hadn’t told you.”

Mal had the decency to look the least bit guilt as Evie carried on. “I couldn’t tell you, nor could Harry tell Uma and Gil because of the reactions you guys would have. You and Uma still have that rivalry going on between you two, and you all seem to hate Harry.”

Carlos opened his mouth in protest. “I don’t hate him.”

She shook her head. “No, but you are scared of him for some reason.”

He slightly nodded, lowering his eyes a little bit. Evie sighed before turning back to Evie. “You see why I had to hide it from you? I didn’t want you guys to misunderstand, or try to break us apart. I’m with him out of my own accord, and not because he seduced me if that’s what you’re thinking.”

“I honestly think it would’ve been the other way around,” she heard Jay quip from behind her, Evie turning to look at him.

“Can you get off him? I’d like to have my boyfriend in one piece,” she remarked, Jay looking sheepish before finally moving to stand up, Harry letting out a gasp of breath in relief. Evie moved to help him up, taking him by the hand as she carried him to his feet. He shot her a grateful look, the girl responding with a smile of her own. 

“What’s going on here? I heard a scream and— why is Harry half-naked? And why are you all gathered around him?” they heard a new voice interrupt from the door, everyone turning to meet the gaze of a frowning Uma.

Evie wanted to slam her forehead on a table somewhere. She didn’t think she’d have to come clean to Uma so soon, hoping that perhaps she could’ve kept it a little while longer until it all settled down between her friends. But apparently not. 

“Ooh, did you all catch them?” this time they turned to find Gil having newly arrived behind Uma, smiling at all of them smugly.

“Catch them? What are you on about?” Uma asked in bemusement. 

He pointed to the shirtless Harry and the dishevelled Evie beside him, who were eyeing him like a hawk. “Those two. They’re dating, aren't they?”

Everyone raised an eyebrow in surprise. “How’d ye find out?” Harry spoke out, just as bewildered as everyone else. Of all people, Gil had managed to figure it out all on his own accord. He had to give it to him, while he wasn’t the sharpest tool in the shed, he was quite observant. 

Gil shrugged. “It was kinda obvious. You two were always together, and I’ve never seen Harry annoy someone as much as he did you so I kinda figured.”

Uma frowned before turning to the couple in question, eyeing them behind unreadable eyes. “Is this true?”

“Yeah, I’m datin’ the princess.”

“And how long?”

“Three months,” Carlos quipped, Uma raising a brow. “That long? And when were you going to tell me?” she asked Harry this time, glaring hardly at him.

“They all only just found out a couple of minutes ago,” he replied, “But if Evie had it her way, we probably never would’ve told any of ye.”

At this, Evie slapped him lightly on his chest. “Not never. I was going to tell them…eventually.”

“And how long was ‘eventually’ before either of us found out?”

Evie winced. “I was hoping maybe, six months? Give or take a few.”

“ _Six_ months?” Mal uttered in disbelief. “Are you serious?”

She nodded. “I already explained it to all of you. I wanted to keep this a secret for as long as we could, perhaps until you and Uma had your thing sorted and we could maybe all be friends again.”

“It’s not my fault _she_ won’t listen to me.”

Uma glared at the purple haired girl. “Oh yeah? It’s not my fault that _you_ won’t listen to me.”

Mal returned her glare with even more heat. “Listen to you? What’s there to even listen—“

“Okay enough. Ye can both either take this outside and leave us both alone, or ye can all leave us both alone and we can never talk about this alone,” Harry finally interrupted, frustrated at what was going to be the beginnings of the fight.

“So in other words, we should all just leave?” Carlos asked, Harry nodding with a dangerous grin on his face.

“Nice to see someone understands. Now scram, the lot of ye before I find my hook and hook ye all.”

“Your hook is still in the museum,” Jay remarked, earning the glare of Harry who was ready to punch the smirk off his face before Evie interrupted.

“Okay stop. Please, no more fighting. Now that my relationship with Harry is out in the open, I refuse to stand for this stupid rivalry any longer,” she declared, eyeing all of them sternly. “We are all VKs, and we are all in the same boat. We were all good friends before we even came to Auradon, so why are we even fighting now? Why can’t we stick together?”

She could see Mal and Uma’s mouths begin to open before Evie cut them both off with a glare. “Either you two make up or I’ll make you do it myself. I have all day.”

The three were caught in a three way of glares, Evie unrelenting as her glare became colder and colder that Mal finally had to look away. “Okay fine! Uma, I’m sorry for everything I’ve done these past few years. I don’t hate you, I’ve never hated you but I can’t understand why we could never put these differences between us behind us and just start afresh.”

Uma looked away, eyes meeting Harry’s for a second before she turned back to the girl beside her. “It’s too bad because I always did hate you,” she began, Mal about to open her mouth before she spoke again, “But for Harry’s sake I’ll tolerate you. He’s been my friend for a long time, and I’m not going to lose him for this.”

Mal nodded in understanding. “Evie’s important to me too, and I don’t want to do anything that could hinder her own happiness.”

Everyone watched in stunned silence as the girls called a truce, Harry snaking his arms around Evie’s waist as she leaned into him. “I guess some good came outta them catchin’ us after all.”

She nodded in pride. “I guess something did.”

When Mal and Uma’s attention diverted back to the group around them, Mal’s eyes narrowed when she noticed Harry hugging Evie. “Before we leave, Harry put your shirt back on.”

Uma nodded in agreement, much to their surprise. “She’s right. I don’t want to see more of you than I have to.”

The pirate rolled his eyes as he tightened his grip around Evie’s waist. “Yer both just jealous the princess can have this and you can’t.”

The girls shared a look before scoffing. “You wish.”


	12. gift of life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **rating:** pg-13  
>  **wordcount:** ~3200  
>  **for:** the anons who requested it.  
>  **prompt:** pregnant!evie + overprotective!harry
> 
>  **a/n:** i had a lot of fun writing this haha. fun fact, i have headcanons of the two hevie babies already xD

“I don’t understand how you can still walk with heels when you’re this far along,” Mal remarked, watching in slight awe as her best friend slipped on her other shoe. Despite the large belly in her way, Evie still managed to put her shoes on with such grace and ease that it was though she wasn’t pregnant at all.

The princess looked up with a smile after tying her strap. “I’m lucky I can even keep these, nonetheless walk in them.”

Mal raised an eyebrow. “What do you— Oh right, Harry.”

“ _Harry,_ ” she nodded with a sigh. 

Contrary to what everyone had expected, the usually wild and reckless pirate was actually quite the worrywart when he wanted to be. When Evie had announced her pregnancy to him just seven months prior, she was greeted with the widest grin she had ever seen on his face before he tackled her, peppering both her face and her stomach with numerous kisses. Despite having been together for a little over six years, they had never really spoken of having children. Evie had always assumed it would be a natural part of their relationship, particularly after they got married but her pregnancy had come a lot earlier than she expected. She had been rather nervous before telling him, worried that he did not want a child so early, not when they had barely undertaken their journey around the seven seas. 

But Harry, Harry had reacted in such a way that she wondered how she had gotten so lucky. He had been so excited at the prospect of having a little pirate (or princess, she had added), of his own that no one had seen him without that goofy smile on his face ever since her announcement. While Evie knew Harry would be a good father, what she did not expect was for him to be the overprotective type, especially during the months of her pregnancy. 

The first time he had shown this new side of his was when he found her hauling a large pile of fabrics into her room. He had all but rushed to her side, grabbing the pile from her before settling it down where she had wanted. Evie was amused but also rather confused, particularly after he had announced that she “no longer carry the heavy stuff. I don’t want ye hurting yerself before the baby comes.”

She had all but frowned, arguing that she was barely two months along and wasn’t showing yet, but he had downright refused. Rather, he had all but banned her from carrying heavy loads without him or someone else to help her. She had let it go the first time, however he had gotten particularly worse as the months went by. From making sure she ate the right things (as if she didn’t before), to helping her upstairs and practically becoming her errand boy (much to her refusal), he had basically fussed over every tiniest aspect of her life. He had argued that it was to make sure the baby was healthy, and while she had enjoyed being pampered during the first few months, it was becoming increasingly annoying. 

Now that she was coming close to her due date in less than two months, he had become very, very overprotective to the point he wouldn’t let her out of his sight and refused for her to do anything but practically lie in bed and ‘relax’. It was becoming quite constricting, but she didn’t have the heart to argue against him, not when he had looked so excited for his firstborn child. She suspected it was because of his own lack of fatherly affection when he was young, so he was trying to rectify that through his own child but sometimes it was too much. He was smothering her.

And she wasn’t the only one who noticed. Practically everyone knew how much of an overprotective father Harry was now, especially after making everyone agree to always have her within their sights when he wasn’t there. It almost felt like he was _her_ father, rather than her fiancé. 

“I actually think it’s kinda sweet,” Mal remarked casually, Evie raising a brow in surprise. 

“Sweet? Wow, I never thought I’d see the day when _you_ would call _Harry_ of all people, _sweet_.”

Mal rolled her eyes but it was all true. “Only when he’s around you, in particularly a _pregnant_ you, is he sweet. I’d never thought he’d be the super overprotective type.”

“Me neither,” she mused. “Overprotective yes, but _super_ overprotective no. You just wait until you get pregnant M, I think Ben’ll be a lot worse than Harry.”

She shook her head. “I won’t let him.”

Evie knew she probably wouldn’t, but she knew deep down that Mal loved the attention Ben gave her. It was the same way with her, except she had always loved being the centre of attention. “Even so, I’m not really complaining. He just gets a little _too_ much sometimes, especially now.”

The queen hummed in agreement. “I can see that. I would tell him to chill and tone it down, but we both know he’s always been like that.”

“Unfortunately,” Evie sighed. 

Mal gave the girl a small pat on the back in reassurance. “Hang in there, E. It’ll all be over soon.”

She smiled, gently rubbing her swollen belly. To think that in just under two months that she’ll be giving birth and cradling her own child within her arms. Six years ago, she didn’t think it’d ever be possible but fast forward, and look where she was now. She was no longer on the Isle. Instead, she was living happily in Auradon, or more recently on The Red Tide, with a successful business doing what she loved, a fiancé she loved with all her heart, and ready to welcome her first child. 

“Soon,” she promised. 

* * *

“Princess—“

Evie shook her head, cutting him off before he could say some more. She knew where this was going, but she refused to hear the end of it. “I know what you’re going to say Harry, but no. I’m not going to give up these heels.”

“But ye know damn well how painful those things are on a normal basis. I don’t know how yer even wearin’ them when yer pregnant with our child.”

She shrugged, before slipping off the shoes to join him in bed. “Well, when you’re me then I’ll let you know.”

He chuckled before shifting to give her some room. Harry leaned forward to pull back the covers as she slipped in, making herself comfortable before he pulled the sheets back up, carefully tucking her in. Evie shifted to lie slightly into his side as he wrapped an arm around her, placing a hand over her exposed belly and gently rubbing soothing circles.

“To think we’d be welcoming this little buccaneer in less than two months,” he mused, Evie humming in agreement. 

“I can’t wait to meet our little Evie or Harry when the time comes.”

He kissed her tenderly on the forehead, Evie sighing into the kiss. “Ye’ll be a great mother Princess. The fairest in the land.”

She looked up at him, cupping his cheek. “And you, you’ll be the greatest father our child could ever ask for. I could have never asked for anyone else.”

Harry leaned into her. “I wouldn’t ‘ave let ye. Ye’ll only be havin’ my kids, and that’s that.”

“I wouldn’t want it any other way,” Evie said before a thought came to mind. She eyed him mischievously. “Except…”

His eyes narrowed. “Except what?”

She sighed. “You really need to tone it down.”

“Tone what down?”

Evie motioned to her stomach and her surroundings, the pirate only looking more confused. “The overprotectiveness. I get it Harry, I really do and I love all the attention you’re giving me but sometimes you’re too—“

“Much?” She nodded. He ran a hand through his hair with a sigh. “I’m sorry if ye feel like I’m smotherin’ ye Princess, but I just wanted to show this little one I cared enough.”

She moved a hand up to stroke his cheek. “You do. I’m sure they feel it too. But sometimes, I need some space too. I appreciate everything and I love your for it, but I need to breathe. I can’t really do much now that I’m so far along, but it’d be nice to have some alone time without anyone supervising me.”

Harry eyed her contemplatively. “I don't know…”

“Please Harry,” she pleaded, “For me?”

She flashed him that puppy dog look of hers that had him wrapped around her little finger and made him weak to the core. She hadn’t used it as much as she did when they first started dating, but not that she had Harry only realised just how weak he was against it.

“Fine,” he sighed. “But ye have to tell me where ye are just in case I get worried.”

“You’re always worried.”

He frowned. “Not always.”

Evie raised an incredulous eyebrow. “Are you serious? You’ve gotten ten times more worried since I became pregnant.”

His frown only deepened. “Not ten times Princess. Yer over-exaggerating.”

She snorted. “No I’m not. Remember when you first found me throwing up at the toilet bowl?”

_It had happened six months ago, just over a month since she had first conceived. She had had her suspicions early on, having realized she had missed her period by a month, but the first time the morning sickness struck was when her suspicions had been confirmed. She had awoken to the violent need to throw up her last meal, Evie having to literally stumble out of bed to make way into their bathroom before everything inside her came spilling out._

_Harry had awoken to the loud noise, his eyes flickering to their bathroom with concerned eyes as he flung aside his sheets to run in after her. He found her hunched over the toilet bowl, grasping the edges tightly before she threw up once more. Harry quickly moved to her side, gathering her stray pieces of hair before holding it behind her as she continued to pour her guts out over the bowl._

_She gasped, trying to take her breath before wiping the sides of her mouth with the back of her hand. Evie looked up to find Harry staring at her worriedly, still holding back her hair. “Are ye alright Princess? Should I go get the nurse?”_

_She shook her head, instead closing the toilet seat before taking a seat on it. Harry let her hair go, grabbing her hands as he knelt down to look at her, Evie watching him with tired eyes. “Tell me what’s wrong with ye Princess. Do ye need medicine? I can go get some from the kitchen. Or maybe I can—“_

_Evie shook her head once more, noticing that the pirate was beginning to panic. She clutched his hands tightly. “I’m fine Harry. I don’t need medicine.”_

_He looked at her incredulously, nostrils flaring in outrage. “Like hell ye don’t! I woke up to ye just vomiting yer guts out at three in the goddamn mornin’. Don’t tell me yer fine when yer not. I should go get the nurse to find out what’s wrong with ye.”_

_She pulled him back to face her before he could go anywhere, taking a deep breath. “I think I know what’s wrong with me.”_

_His brows furrowed. “What?”_

_She bit her lip before she looked straight into his eyes. “I think I’m pregnant.”_

“I think any auld lad with a right mind woulda been worried outta their wits if they found their lass like I did,” Harry defended, crossing his arms like a petulant child. Evie rolled her eyes but conceded that he did have a point.

“But you looked like you were going to travel hell and back to find out what’s wrong with me.”

“Who said I wouldn’t? Yer my princess, and I’d do anything to keep ye safe,” he said, looking down at her with sincerity. She hummed in response, holding him tighter as she took in his scent. 

“Okay, so maybe that wasn’t the best example,” she replied, “but remember that time when the baby first kicked? You didn’t know what you were doing.”

_“Princess! How is me little buccaneer? Has he kicked yet?” he had asked as soon as he entered, wrapping his arms around her and resting them securely around her waist._

_Evie rolled her eyes. “For the last time, she’s going to be a girl Harry.”_

_The pirate shrugged. “Girl or boy, it doesn’t matter. They’ll be sailin’ the seven seas even before they can walk.”_

_She had already expected him to display his enthusiasm for raising their child as a pirate, just like he, and while she was more than happy to let him, she wanted to make sure their child had a little flair of herself as well. If they were going to be raising a pirate, she would make sure that they knew exactly how to dress well, because some of the pirates she had met over the lifetime had a severe lacking in fashion sense. She would be damned if none of her children knew how to dress well._

_Evie was about to open her mouth to reply when she felt something move inside her. It was akin to a muscle twitch, as if someone was trying to poke their way out of her belly. She almost jerked, Harry having noticed her pause and movement with concern._

_“Princess?”_

_She had placed her hands onto her belly, looking up at him with a proud smile in realisation. Harry raised a brow curiously, before she took one of his hands around her waist and guided it to her stomach._

_“I don’t—“_

_The words died down in his throat when he felt the same movement beneath his palm, mouth widening in disbelief. “He— He—“_

_She nodded with a watery smile. “She kicked,” she finished, before turning around to wrap him in her arms. Harry was still in a state of shock as she hugged him, hands hovering at his sides and unable to comprehend what had just happened._

_Evie pulled back when she noticed he had yet to return her hug, looking up at his shocked face in bemusement. “Harry?”_

_He said nothing, instead suddenly taking her hand and leading her to their bedroom where he swiftly carried her bridal style to rest her gently on the bed. She eyed him curiously as he pulled down the covers under her to pull it back up, tucking her snugly before beginning to strangely pace at the end of their bed._

_“Harry? What are you doing?”_

_He didn’t reply to her, instead muttering under his breath as he walked back and forth, back and forth. “Kicked… he kicked… what do I do—“ was all she could make out before she had had enough of the pacing and flung aside the covers._

_Harry had noticed her actions and paused in his steps, eyeing her in shock as he shook her head. “Princess, ye shouldn’t be—“_

_The girl frowned at him. “I can do whatever I like Harry. The baby kicked, not disable me,” she replied testily beneath narrowed eyes._

_He shook his head once more. “Ye should still be in bed.”_

_“Why? Harry, a kick doesn’t mean I need to recover from an illness of some sort. A kick is just a kick. I can still go on with my daily life.”_

_“No ye can’t.”_

_“And why can’t I?”_

_Harry was at a loss of words as he fumbled to search for a reason. Truth be told, he didn’t know what a kick had entailed despite his constant asking of it for a few weeks prior. When Evie had noticed his lack of response, she had smiled at him knowingly before narrowing her eyes._

_“You never read the pregnancy books did you?”_

“I did read them eventually ye know,” he told her, Evie rolling her eyes.  


“Yeah, only after I threatened you with sleeping on the couch,” she replied. “I still don’t understand how it took you so long to read them. You looked so enthusiastic about raising a child, yet you refused to learn about how to raise them.”

Harry shrugged. “I hate reading.”

Evie grumbled, before sighing. “Anyway, this just proves my point. You’ve become more of a worrywart since I became pregnant.”

“Ye said I worried ten times more, but this doesn’t prove it.”

Evie didn’t have enough strength to lift herself up to glare at him, so settled for elbowing him in the stomach. “That’s just the tip of the iceberg. Remember when you first found me trying to get a glass from the top cabinet?”

_“Princess! What’re ye doin’?” The pirate exclaimed in horror as he ran up to where she was standing. Evie had simply been thirsty, and had gone to the kitchen to grab a glass to refill her water. It didn’t help that the glass cabinet was near the top, but she was tall enough to still reach it so it didn’t really bother her._

_However Harry had taken this as an affront to her personal safety as he grabbed a glass from the cabinet and handed it to her, giving her a small glare. “Next time, call me for help.”_

_She frowned at him. “To help me get a glass? Harry, for the last time I’m pregnant not disabled. I’m tall enough to still reach it.”_

_He had shaken his head, refusing to listen to anymore of her protests before he took down every glass from the top cabinet._

“And then you put them on the lowest cabinet, completely redecorating the kitchen without my consent,” she had sounded a bit miffed, much to his confusion. 

“I was making things more accessible to ye,” he retorted, Evie snorting. 

“But you didn’t even stop there. You literally removed all the top shelves and put them all at lower level, making it look like I was in a wheelchair or something. I appreciate the things you do for me Harry, I really do but you were overreacting. Especially when I was only like two months in, and I hadn’t even shown yet.”

Harry winced, having remembered that fact. Perhaps he had been overreacting at the time, especially since the baby had done everything but slow her down, yet he couldn’t help it. He had wanted to ensure that the baby was safe and healthy before the time came for him to meet him. 

“Also, don’t forget that moment when you had to hold my hand every time I went up or down some stairs, even if there were only three. Also when you wouldn’t let me pack up my sewing machine because there were ‘sharp objects', and when you—“

The pirate had leaned over, kissing her softly on the forehead as the words died in her throat. When he pulled away, he looked down at her with a crooked grin, the only one he ever really showed her. “Okay I get it Princess. I’m a worrywart around ye. I promise I’ll tone it down a bit.”

She hummed in gratitude. “But I’m sure our little buccaneer has appreciated everything their daddy has done for them.”

He placed a hand on her round belly, grinning at her. “Aye.” 


	13. run with me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **rating:** pg-13  
>  **word count:** ~2300  
>  **for:** the anon who requested it.  
>  **prompt:** 'paris' by the chainsmokers.
> 
>  **a/n:** aka the five times they ran away together, and the one time they couldn't. this was supposed to be a songfic, but there's only one real mention of the lyric. it's still heavily inspired by the song however. also, i really didn't mean to not update this collection for almost a month. i'm so sorry ;;

**v.**

He had found her sitting alone on the steps in front of the Tremaine’s Curl and Dye shop, lost in thought as she fiddled with the hem of her dress. He was curious; she had never exited the shop looking so gloomy and down in the dumps, nevertheless sitting alone in front of it like she had nowhere else to go. It irked him, more than he liked. 

Without hesitation, he trudged up to her, hand outstretched for her to take it. She looked up at him curiously; it would be wrong to say that they were friends, yet it would be even more wrong to say they were strangers. While they had spoken only a few times before, those few moments had built a strange connection neither had thought possible. However they had never openly sought each other out, both too busy with their own messes of lives to think of doing anything else. 

So she just stared at him, never saying anything else as he looked down at her expectantly. “Run away with me,” he had told her so seriously, she didn’t think he was joking. She went silent for a few moments before lifting her hand up, placing it gently in his. 

“Okay,” she muttered in reply, letting the pirate lead her off to wherever he wished. He pulled her through the dark alleys of the Isle, swiftly turning to avoid the crowds as he ventured further and further out, until he reached the edges of the forest near the sea. She followed him obediently, allowing herself to relish in the feel of his touch as he gently tugged her along to a creek hidden behind the trees.

Evie raised a brow when the view finally came in sight, never having visited the place before. He led her near the rocks where there was a small canoe tucked away inside a small crevice. Evie followed him inside the boat, holding onto him for balance before taking a seat on the wooden plank. He took an oar, handing her one before showing her the correct way to paddle, the girl following along quickly. 

When the preparations were finally done, Harry untied the string anchoring the boat to the edge of the creek before beginning to paddle away, Evie following his lead. They paddled in complete silence for a good ten minutes, before the pirate finally looked at her, ready to speak. 

“Yer mum?” he had asked her, the girl nodding in reply.

“She got angry at me again for using up her makeup, lecturing me for not having the ‘decency’ to refill it. Then she called me ugly and that she didn’t want to see my face again, so I went to find Dizzy but she’s out,” she explained softly, twirling a strand of blue hair with her fingers. 

Harry watched her as she let out a small sigh, biting her lip hard. He reached out a gloved hand, gently caressing her face as she paused, staring at him curiously. His hand moved to the strand of hair she was twirling, twirling it with his own before letting go. 

“Yer not ugly Princess,” he said to her, “far from it.”

Evie bit her lip, trying to hide the small smile as he pulled away, paddling once more. It was one thing to be called pretty from her friends, but it was another to be called pretty from someone like Harry. It had meant more to her than he would ever know.

 

**iv.**

His fingers travelled along the length of his hook, lightly gliding across the cool surface before it reached the sharp point at its edge. If he added a little pressure, he would prick himself and draw blood, and the temptation was growing a little stronger. 

However he was stopped by a hand that had gripped the edges of his hook, Harry looking up to see a bemused blue haired princess who flashed him a knowing look as he removed his finger from the edge. He grinned a sheepish grin but she shook her head, tugging the hook harder in retaliation. 

“Run away with me,” she said to him, a single nod of the head giving her his answer. She pulled him by the hook, knowing he wouldn’t ever let it go as she led him through the familiar passages and along the sides of the forest until they reached the creek. Instead of heading inside the boat, she tugged him across the rocks at the edge, lightly jumping across to avoid the water. 

He followed her obediently, until she stopped and bent down to grab two stones at the bottom of the shallow waters. When she got up, she handed him a stone, waving it to him before swiftly skipping it across the water, his eyes watching as it skipped five times before sinking into the bottom of the water. Evie turned to him expectantly as he copied her movement, shifting himself to the side before throwing it across the water. They both watched as it sunk to the bottom of the water without a single jump, Evie unable to stop the small giggle escaping her lips as Harry eyed her in irritation. 

“It was me first time Princess,” he protested as Evie tried halting her giggles. 

“I got it the first time,” she told him smugly, the pirate rolling his eyes. 

“Beginner’s luck.”

She poked her tongue out at him before bending down to grab two more rocks, handing him one and getting ready to throw. “Your dad?”

They watched as her rock skipped seven times before sinking, Harry letting out a small whistle in appreciation before humming. “CJ and Harriet too.”

Evie turned to him with a raised brow. “What happened?”

Harry didn’t turn to look at her, instead focusing all his energy on the rock as he threw it as hard as he could, watching it sink just like before. “Same old, same old. Disappointed I hadn’t topped me classes like those two did, and even more so when they found out I was Uma’s first mate.”

She nodded in understanding, before bending down to reach for another rock. This time she grabbed one that was larger than the others, turning to give it to him without a word. He took it without question, knowing what she meant before he threw it with all his might. 

 

**iii.**

He took her hand without asking, leading her down the familiar route to the creek before finding a good place on the rocks for them to sit. No paddling or skipping rocks this time, just plain sitting and enjoying each other’s company as they let the troubles around them fade away. 

“Run away with me,” he had told her once they were settled on the dry rocks, Evie rolling her eyes at the lateness of it. 

“I already have,” she retorted, the pirate grinning in reply. He let out a sigh as he shifted himself to look at her more comfortably, the girl turning to stare at him with curious eyes.

“It’s been a while,” she remarked, Harry nodding. “It has.”

Evie bit her lip as she locked gazes with him, the blue in his eyes only now becoming more present. “I’ve missed you,” she said softly, the pirate raising a brow in surprise. He sat up more straight this time as he kept his eyes locked on hers, not daring to make a single move. 

“And why would the princess be missin’ a pirate like lil’ auld me?” 

Her eyes narrowed at his teasing, reaching out to lightly punch him in the shoulder. “You know why.”

“Aye, but I wanted to hear ye say it first.”

Her nose crinkled, Harry finding it the most adorable thing he’d ever seen before she let out a small harrumph. “They won’t like it you know.”

The male shrugged, not bothered by the opinions of the others. He loved his friends, he really did, and he had unquestionable loyalty to them but they didn’t control his life then and they wouldn’t control his life now. No matter the problem Uma had with the rest of her group, her bitterness lied with Mal and not Evie, so he didn’t see why she would need to be unnecessarily affected.

“I don’t care,” he told her, reaching out to rest a hand against her cheek. “They can hate it all they want, but they can’t tell me what to do.”

Evie placed a hand over his, leaning into his touch with a small smile. She didn’t doubt that he didn’t care, but she couldn’t deny that she did. Her friendship with Mal was still a little rocky and fragile, but she didn’t want to sacrifice one relationship for another. Harry was right in his thinking, but it didn’t mean that it wouldn’t cause problems for everyone involved.

But they had run away together, so that shouldn’t matter now. 

 

**ii.**

“Harry, run away with me,” she pleaded, taking his hand and trying to pull him away. But he didn’t budge, looking at her for a long moment before pulling her away himself. He moved so fast that she was stumbling right after him, but she did her best to catch up, refusing to slow him down.

He only let her hand go when they had finally arrived, standing on the rocks instead of merely sitting on them. Evie stared at his back worriedly, hesitant to approach him in case he would brush her off.

“Ye trashed me ship,” he said coldly, withdrawn of emotion that it had Evie’s heart pounding in her ears in guilt. 

“I did,” she admitted, staying rooted to her spot as she forced herself to keep her head high. 

“And ye did it with the others,” he continued, the girl lowering her head in shame. “I know,” she all but whispered, flinching when she heard him turn. 

“Why?” 

“You know why.”

The male sighed before walking toward her, the sound of grass crunching becoming deafening in her ears. She heard him pause in front of her, her eyes trained on his rugged black boots before she felt his hand reach beneath her chin, gently tilting her head up to face him. His eyes were unreadable but that made her feel all the more guilty as she bit her lip, shaking her head.

“I’m sorry,” she muttered sincerely, hoping he would listen to her. 

“It’s not my place to forgive ye Princess. Ye weren’t the one who wanted te do it,” he replied softly.

“Let’s not fight here,” she instead said to him, eyes pleading. He knew what she meant, nodding in agreement.

“We won’t.”

 

**i.**

She gazed up at him with cheeky eyes, hand gripping the small object tightly as he eyed it skeptically. “Why?”

Evie shrugged. “Can’t I at least take one picture of us?”

“Why take a picture when ye can have the real thing,” he retorted, flashing her a cocky grin. The girl rolled her eyes before pulling him by the jacket toward her. “Pictures last longer.”

He tipped his hat in agreement before she handed the camera to him, Harry raising a brow. “I’m takin’ it?”

“Of course. You’re taller than me,” she reasoned before she grabbed his face in her hands, smiling at him. “Run away with me?”

The pirate smiled back at her, lifting the camera with one arm as he turned it to face the both of them. With the right angle, he kept his finger on the button as she leaned up to seal the kiss, Harry clicking at the right moment. When they pulled away, Evie’s lips spread out into the widest grin. “Always.”

He brought the camera down, turning it to see the screen for the preview of their photo. Evie hummed in approval at his photography skills, liking the way he had captured their kiss in their own little paradise. 

_If we go down then we go down together._

 

**+i**

His hands gripped the edges of the scroll tightly, applying so much pressure that it was bound to rip. He sucked in a breath as he read the words over and over again, until he was sure that it had been engrained in his mind for good and that he wasn’t just reading it wrong.

Evie watched him worriedly, noting the whiteness in his knuckles as he gripped the scroll tightly. She already knew that by coming here, it would be bad news for the both of them. No one would walk away from here with an unbroken heart, that much was certain. 

“Harry,” she began softly, reaching out toward him but he flinched away, still holding the scroll tightly before turning to look up at her. He was frowning, face looking angry but she knew him well enough to note that he wasn’t just angry, he was also in disbelief and shock, but if anything in pain. She had caused him pain, the last thing she had ever wanted to do, especially in their paradise. 

“Yer going,” he said bluntly, the girl slowly nodding. He sucked in another breath before throwing the scroll at her, Evie not bothering to catch it as she watched him.

“Harry,” she tried again but he shook his head vehemently.

“Yer gonna leave me,” it wasn’t a question but she nodded anyway.

“I’m s—“

“Don’t say it,” he snapped, “Don’t apologise.”

“Harry—“

Harry shook his head, running a hand through his messy hair before turning to her. She was looking at him guiltily and sadly, but what could he do? She was the one who had hurt him more, yet even now he couldn’t find the heart to hate her. He could never hate her, never.

“Run away with me,” he pleaded to her, hands gripping her shoulders tightly. He didn’t want to lose her, not now, not ever. But the reality was coming more and more real. She was leaving him, and he couldn’t follow. 

Evie gazed up at him, trying to reign back the tears but it was no use. Her eyes were watery as he gripped her shoulders, but all she could do was place her hands on his chest, lightly pushing him away. “I can’t.”

_Not this time. Not anymore._


End file.
